Pusara
by SilentJS
Summary: Bagi Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha hanyalah sahabat dari sosok yang ia cintai. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga hanyalah seorang Hyuuga lemah dan penakut. Mereka tidak menyadari benang merah yang membawa menuju pusara dan mengantarkan ke dalam kejadian tak terduga. [Fanon]
1. Chapter 1

**Pusara © SilentJS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .ra (1) n kubur; pekuburan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa sangka bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah penantian terakhirnya?

-H

Siapa sangka bertemu dengan Hinata adalah tujuan akhir dan pusaranya?

-S

.

.

_Aku tidak pernah mengira untuk jatuh kepadamu_

_Tatapan, senyuman, motivasimu_

_Membuatku gila_

_Larut dalam haus akan kasih dan cinta_

_Hanyut dalam imajinasi surga_

_Tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu semua fana_

_Dan sekali lagi aku terjatuh_

_Bukan dalam rengkuhanmu_

_Bukan dalam senyumanmu_

_Apalagi tatapan kasihmu_

_Tapi ke dalam neraka jiwa_

_Gelap dan sengsara_

_Sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya_

_Cahaya darimu_

_Di sini dingin dan gelap_

_Aku menderita_

_Tuhan…_

_Aku menderita_

_Tuhan…_

_Jika kau mendengar doaku_

_Aku mohon kepadamu_

_Bebaskan aku dari sini_

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Keramaian kedai tidak mebuat kegugupannya menghilang. Ia gigit bibir bawah. Otaknya bekerja untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mendera.

Hari ini adalah reuni angkatan mereka di kedai Ichiraku. Setelah perang dan Kònohagakure yang direnovasi, akhirnya tercapai kedamaian yang diidamkan para penduduk. Sayangnya, kedamaian tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Hinata. Jantung bertalu-talu, perut melilit tak karuan, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu merupakan bocah yang dikucilkan kini tumbuh menjadi pahlawan di Kònoha. Namanya dielu-elukan di penjuru desa. Tidak ada tatapan menghina maupun ketakutan. Kini setiap pria mapan itu melangkah, tatapan kekaguman, hormat, maupun cinta diarahkan kepadanya. Kepribadian yang ramah membuat banyak orang makin menyukainya. Dan tentu saja akan menambah daftar rival cinta Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas. Keadaan Naruto berubah drastis tidak seperti dirinya. Terkucilkan di dalam angkatan mereka. Angkatan yang mengunggulkan sanin istimewa yaitu Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Rasa iri tetap timbul dalam diri ketika dengan mudahnya Sakura dapat tertawa, merangkul, berbicara selepas itu dengan Naruto. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan dan kabur jika pria itu mendekat.

Ia memang payah dan ini membuatnya frustrasi. Berulang kali Hanabi mendesaknya untuk menanyakan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta yang ia utarakan saat menghadapi Pain, namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian. Berbagai spekulasi negatif berputar di otaknya.

Bagaimana jika Naruto menolaknya? Mungkin ia masih dapat bertahan jika pria itu menolak dirinya. Namun, bagaimana jika Naruto jijik dan menjauhi dirinya? Jika itu terjadi, ia tidak dapat membayangkan betapa malu maupun hancur dirinya. Rasanya ia berada di lingkaran setan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Apakah ia harus menyerah sebelum berjuang? Tidak, bahkan ia telah berjuang namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Hinata frustrasi, bagaimana caranya agar lingkaran setan ini berhenti?

"Hinata. Kau tidak memakan ramenmu?" tanya Tenten. Hinata merasakan seluruh tatapan teman mengarah pada dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan meneguk ludah untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ah, maaf Tenten. Aku sedang banyak pikiran." Beruntung kebiasaannya tergagap berhenti, namun tidak menghentikan rasa keresahan dalam dirinya. Hinata menghela napas perlahan saat tatapan _nakama _mulai beralih darinya.

"Ah! Itu Sasuke!"

"Ah iya! Sasuke!"

Hinata menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Tentu saja kemunculan salah satu sannin istimewa itu mengundang sorak sorai teman-temannya. Ia mengabaikan teman-temannya dan beralih kepada ramen yang mengepulkan uap panas. Aroma rempah-rempah menggoda selera. Sepertinya terlalu banyak energi yang ia habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan Naruto.

"Malam." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap temannya yang duduk melingkari sebuah meja.

Hinata mendongak mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan salam. Suara Sasuke yang berat dan rendah terasa asing namun juga familiar di telinga HInata. Ia sudah lama tidak mendengar suara Sasuke setelah perang berakhir. Kedua iris perak bersirobok dengan kedua iris berlainan warna. Tidak ada emosi apa pun, hanya tatapan datar dan tajam seolah sedang berada dalam medan pertarungan. Anehnya, ia tidak merasakan takut, tatapan itu mengingatkan ketika ayah menatap dirinya. Mengingat ayah membuatnya tak nyaman, ia alihkan pandangan dari kedua iris berbeda warna itu.

"Sasuke! Duduk di sampingku!" Sakura menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat yang disediakan Sakura. Namun terlalu sempit dan ia harus duduk menempel dengan Sakura. Di sisi lain ada kursi Kòsong yang tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia memutuskan duduk di samping Hyuuga Hinata.

"_Mou_, Sasuke. Kenapa kamu duduk di sana?" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura dan menunggu hingga hidangannya disajikan. Telinganya diisi keramaian kedai. Suara Naruto yang bersemangat menceritakan Perang Dunia Shinobi ditambah Kiba, Ino, dan Sakura yang meramaikan suasana. Walaupun ia yakin 100% bahwa seluruh orang yang hadir dalam kedai telah mengetahui kisah heroik Naruto selama perang. Ia merasa bahwa reuni kali ini hanya untuk mereka berlima saja. Sasuke menghela napas dan meneguk air putih. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu datang hari ini.

Suasana kedai semakin memanas. Sasuke dapat melihat kedekatan Naruto terhadap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, pria itu tetap tidak berubah ternyata. Walau waktu telah berlalu, Naruto tetaplah bocah yang memendam rasa kepada wanita bersurai jambu.

Sasuke hendak meneguk kembali saat meraskan tarikan di lengan pakaiannya. Ia menatap wanita Hyuuga yang juga menatapnya. Terpancar kesedihan dan kekecewaan di kedua iris perak itu tapi berusaha disembunyikan. "Apa, Hyuuga?"

"Bisakah Uchiha-_san_ memberikan sake itu untukku?" Hinata menunjuk sake yang terletak jauh dari jangkauan Hinata, namun dekat dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Ia tidak tahu maupun mengenal masalah maupun profil wanita Hyuuga itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu nama wanita itu, ia hanya tahu bahwa orang itu berasal dari Hyuuga karena kedua iris perak. Ia mendengar bahwa prodigy Hyuuga adalah seorang pria, tapi yang ia temui adalah seorang wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon seolah menahan rasa sakit dalam hati. Apa pun yang terjadi pada wanita itu toh bukan urusannya. Ia meraih botol sake dan memberikannya pada wanita itu.

Sasuke memakan ramennya yang telah datang, namun eKòr matanya tetap melirik wanita di sampingnya. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala seraya memainkan jari kemudian menuang dan meneguk sake berulang kali hingga tersisa setengah. Sasuke ingat bahwa Hyuuga adalah klan yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama, apakah tidak masalah bagi wanita pulang dalam keadaan mabuk? Tangan Hyuuga itu bahkan mulai gemetaran saat menuang botol sake ke seloki.

Sasuke mengikuti tatapan wanita Hyuuga dan langsung mengetahui alasan dari tingkah Hinata yang seolah ingin mati dalam keadaan mabuk. Sejak tadi Hinata menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang saling bertukar afeksi.

Hyuuga Hinata sedang kecewa.

.

.

.

"Teman-teman! Harap tenang!" seruan Sakura menghentikan aktivitas rookie 9 di kedai tersebut. Atensi mereka teralihkan kepada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa malu oleh seluruh atensi yang ia terima. Ia gugup. "A-aku akan membuat pengumuman." Semburat merah di wajah Sakura tak dapat disembunyikan. Semakin membuat para penyimak penasaran ucapan yang akan dilontarkan Sakura.

**Deg**

Jantung Hinata bertalu-talu. Sakura yang hendak memberi pengumuman, ia malah ikut gugup dan takut bersamaan. Ia merasa remasan di jantungnya begitu kuat hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas. Perutnya seperti melilit tak karuan membuat tubuhnya membungkuk untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang justru bertambah parah.

_Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Kenapa aku bereaksi seperti ini?_

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Biar aku yang mengatakannya."

Hinata mendongak. Ada apa ini? Mengapa Naruto ikut membuat pengumuman? Apa yang terjadi? Hinata dapat merasakan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

Naruto merangkul Sakura. Hinata membelalak melihatnya. A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi putihnya. "Aku akan menikahi Sakura minggu depan!"

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

_I-ini tidak mungkin kan? Naruto tidak mungkin-?_

Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar, ia dapat merasakan perutnya bergejolak hebat disertai dengan ratusan jarum yang menghujam jantungnya, menekan dan membuatnya sesak napas. Pikirannya terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

_Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?_

Suasana kedai yang semula hening kembali ramai oleh seruan Lee. "Kenapa mendadak sekali, Naruto?!" Para _nakama_ pun menyadari jika berita ini terlalu mendadak, mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui jika Naruto dan Sakura telah lama berhubungan.

Sorak-sorai mulai mengisi kedai ramen itu. Berbagai protes dan pertanyaan dilontarkan kepada sang Pembuat Pengumuman yang hanya tersipu dan berujar maaf berkali-kali.

Ino menggebrak meja sambil menuding gelas birnya kepada Sakura dan Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku, dahi lebar?!" seru Ino.

"Iya! Betul!" seru Tenten. "Apa selama ini kalian telah berhubungan gelap?!"

Sakura memerah padam dan membalasnya dengan seruan. "Bukan begitu teman!"

Ino menenggak birnya sampai habis. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Hari ini kita harus mabuk sampai pingsan untuk merayakan berakhirnya kelajanganmu, Sakura!"

Seruan setuju terdengar di seluruh penjuru kedai. Suara dentingan gelas yang beradu, tawa, nyanyian, bahkan air mata karena kini teman mereka akan melepas status lajang mengisi keramaian kedai itu.

Mereka yang larut dalam dunia mereka tidak menyadari sesosok wanita yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam dunia gelapnya. Wanita itu meraih botol sake yang sedari ia minum dan menenggak hingga habis tak bersisa. Perlahan namun pasti, wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kedai.

Wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata

Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kepergian wanita itu kecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamarnya. Ia segera berbaring di atas ranjang dan membenamkan wajah dalam bantal. Ia menangis keras-keras seraya berteriak sekeras mungkin. Berharap rasa sakit di jantungnya dapat hilang. Ia tersiksa. Tuhan, ia benar-benar tersiksa. Berita pernikahan Naruto menyakiti hati, jiwa, dan raga. Mengoyak tanpa sisa. Dalam kekalutan, Hinata butuh sosok bersandar. Sosok yang selalu mendampingi dan menguatkan dirinya. Karena ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Tidak kuat dengan kehilangan dan kehancuran bertubi-tubi dalam luka yang masih menganga.

"Neji..." raung Hinata kala terbayang sosok kakak yang selalu mendampinginya. Selalu melindungi Hinata dalam suka maupun duka. Selalu menenangkan, memberikan ketentraman yang tidak ia dapatkan di Hyuuga. Selalu mendukung keputusan Hinata dan akan memberikan saran jika keputusannya kurang maupun salah.

Tuhan, betapa ia sangat merindukan Neji.

Senyum, tawa, tutur kata yang sehalus sutra begitu menenangkannya. Betapa ia benar-benar kesepian. Tidak ada lagi penopang dirinya ketika hancur. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menguatkannya ketika ia lemah dan terlena. Sosok penyayang yang berperan sebagai ayah yang menegurnya jika berbuat salah, kakak yang menasehati jika ia mencoba hal baru, maupun sosok ibu yang akan menjadi tempat untuk pulang dan bersinggah.

Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi. Ia begitu merindukan Neji. Dadanya sakit sekali kala tidak merasakan kembali sosok itu untuk selamanya. Betapa ia tidak lagi memiliki tonggak untuk berdiri tegak. Semua hal yang membuatnya berdiri kukuh kini menghilang. Cintanya pada Naruto yang selama ini membuatnya bertahan telah kandas. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi.

Iris perak terpaku melihat tali tambang yang berserakan bersama dengan kunai dan senjata ninja lain.

_Aku sendiri_

_Tidak ada lagi Neji_

_Tidak ada lagi Naruto_

_Senyum, cinta, dan kasih_

_Kini tidak ada lagi_

_Aku sendiri_

_Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk hidup._ Perlahan Hinata bangkit dari ranjang dan meraih tali tambang

_Tidak ada tujuan hidup._ Ia meraih kursi, perlahan ia naik di atas kursi, mengikatkan tali di lampu gantung miliknya.

_Aku tidak lagi hidup_

_Aku ingin mati_

Hinata memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam tali yang longgar. Perlahan ia ikat tali itu di lehernya. Suara napasnya kian memendek, paru-paru yang terasa sakit dan kepala pening akibat kekurangan oksigen.

_Neji... aku akan menyusulmu_

"Hinata_-sama_, Anda di dalam?"

**Brak**

Kursi Hinata terjatuh. Ia tidak lagi memiliki tempat berpijak, kakinya mengayun di udara. Dapat Hinata rasakan napasnya terputus-putus. Kepalanya begitu puning dan pemandangan yang buram ia merasakan kesadaran mulai mengambil alih dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya menendang-nendang udara sebagai bentuk reflek dari ketidakmampuan mengambil oksigen. Kakinya menendang-nendang sebagai reflek dari kekurangan oksigen. Ia meraskan paru-parunya terasa ditusuk oleh besi tajam.

_Tuhan… jika ini akhirnya, pertemukan aku dengan Neji…_

"A-akh…"

**Brak**

"Hinata_-sama_!" Kò menendang pintu kala mendengar suara barang yang terbanting, ia terkejut melihat Hinata yang berada di ambang batas hidup dan mati.

Kò segera memutus ikatan tali kemudian merengkuh Hinata. Dengan sigap mengendurkan tali yang mengikat leher Hinata. Hinata kembali mendapatkan napasnya, tubuh terengah-engah, dan bergetar hebat. Jejak-jejak air mata menghiasi kedua pipi. Ia masih merasakan pening akibat kekurangan oksigen.

Perlahan ia membuka mata dan melihat Kò meneteskan air mata. "Kò_-san_?"

Kò terdiam, namun air mata kian membanjiri kedua pipi tirusnya. "Hinata_-sama_, jangan lakukan itu."

"T-tapi... Ne-neji..."

Kò menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. "Hinata_-sama_… jangan tinggalkan Hyuuga seperti ini…"

Hinata tak bisa membendung rasa tangisnya. "T-tapi… aku hancur Kò_-san_. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa." Hinata menatap kedua iris Kò. Seolah meminta agar Kò membebaskan jiwanya yang telah lama menderita.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi tempatku bersandar." Hinata menunduk. "N-neji… N-neji…" isak Hinata. ia membenamkan wajah dalam kedua telapak tangan. Menyebutkan nama Neji membuat ia susah bernapas dan suaranya tersendat. Begitu sulit mengucapkan nama sosok yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam berbagai keadaan. Betapa banyak emosi yang ingin ia keluarkan namun ia hanya dapat menangisi kepergian sang sepupu.

"Hinata-_sama_…" Kò menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Ia merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Neji adalah sosok yang kuat dan tegas, memberikan warna bagi Hyuuga dan Hinata. ia sebagai pengasuh Hinata sejak kecil merasakan sakit melihat tuannya tidak berdaya dan larut dalam kesedihan.

Hinata menatap Kò putus asa. "Aku tidak ingin hidup, Kò_-san_. Bunuh aku…" Hinata tergugu, tangisan mengalahkan segala ucapan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba memberikan permintaan terakhir kepada pengasuhnya. "Biarkan aku mati… biarkan aku bertemu Neji-nii_-sama_."

"Hinata_-sama_, jangan… jangan lakukan itu." Kò menggeleng. Ia tidak peduli jika air mata berderai di kedua pipi. Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit melihat tuannya begitu kesakitan dan ingin meninggalkannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan sepupu tersayang.

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku… aku…"

Kò mencengkram kedua pundak Hinata. membawa tatapan mantan _heiress_ Hyuuga ke arahnya. "Hinata_-sama_, sebelum berperang, Neji_-sama_ mengatakan kepadaku." Kò menarik napas kuat-kuat, berusaha menyampaikan pesan terakhir dari sang Prodigy Hyuuga. "Apa pun yang terjadi kepada Neji_-sama_, Hinata_-sama_ tetap harus hidup."

Kò tersenyum lemah. "Hiduplah seindah mungkin dan tetap berjuang seperti semangat ninja Hinata_-sama_."

_Neji berbalik. Ia meraih kedua tangan Hinata kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan Hinata. "Hinata-sama, setelah ini berakhir kumohon-"_

Hinata memeluk Kò erat. "Neji! _Nii-sama_!"

Kò membalas pelukan Hinata. Tangisan tak terbendung kala mengingat perjuangan ksatria Hyuuga dalam membela kebenaran hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Argh!" Raung Hinata. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap luka di hatinya berkurang. Beraharap segala beban hidupnya berkurang. Berharap Neji akan kembali kepadanya.

Menemani

Mendukung

Menyayangi

_Ia letakkan kedua tangan Hinata di segel bunke. Mendongak seraya tersenyum tulus ke arah Hinata. "-kumohon Hinata-sama, kau harus bahagia."_

Dan mencintainya.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan kepala seperti dihantam godam raksasa. Ia meringis. "Kò_-san_?"

Kò memberikan segelas air putih. Terlihat kedua mata pria itu sembab akibat menangis. "Minumlah, Hinata_-sama_."

Hinata hendak meminum air ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa Kò-"

Kò mengeleng seraya tersenyum. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata_-sama_. Saya belum mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa pun."

Hinata menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih, Kò_-san_."

"Hinata_-sama_. Maaf baru mengatakan sekarang." Kò menarik napas. "Anda dipanggil oleh Hokage."

Hinata tersedak. "Kapan?"

"Sebelum Anda-"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana sekarang."

Kò beranjak sambil mengambil gelas. "Saya pergi dulu, Hinata_-sama_."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kò_-san_."

Sebelum sampai ke pintu, Kò berbalik. "Hinata_-sama_, apa pun yang terjadi kepada Neji_-sama_ bukan salah Anda. Apa pun yang terjadi, hargailah ia sebagai prajurit pemberani yang tetap membela kebenaran hingga akhir hayatnya."

Hinata tertegun. Matanya kembali memanas.

"Percayalah, Hinata_-sama_. Neji_-sama_ akan selalu berada di samping kita." Kò membuka pintu kemudian membungkuk sekilas. "Saya undur diri."

Setelah pintu tertutup air hangat kembali keluar di kedua pelupuk Hinata yang membengkak. Ia memeluk kakinya, membenamkan wajah di antara kedua paha.

"Neji_-nii_..."

.

.

.

Hinata menghadap Hokage dengan _turtleneck_ dan _sweetpants_ berwarna hitam. Penampilannya saat ini seolah menyamarkan tubuhnya dalam kegelapan malam. Hinata mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara berat Kakashi menyilakan.

"Masuk."

Hinata membuka pintu, membungkuk sekilas. "Hyuuga Hinata, siap bertugas."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker. "Kemarilah, Hyuuga." Hinata berjalan hinggak berada satu meter di depan meja Hokage.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ada misi minggu ini, benar?" Tanya Kakashi, jemari panjang sibuk mencari sebuah dokumen penting.

"Iya, Hokage_-sama_. Pemulihan Konoha pascaperang dan pengangkatan Hanabi sebagai penerus Hyuuga dalam waktu dekat, tidak mengizinkan saya menerima misi, Hokage_-sama_."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan dokumen kepada Hinata. "Untuk itu aku akan memberimu misi."

Hinata hendak menolak saat ia melihat misi yang akan ia jalani. "Mengajar di akademi?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, kau akan mengajar anak-anak itu bab geografi dan sejarah. Kulihat nilaimu saat masih chunnin sangat tinggi."

Hinata tersipu. "Ah, itu-"

Kakashi tersenyum melihat _kunoichi_ yang dulu tidak percaya diri dan kini menjadi sosok wanita yang tangguh tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang pemalu. "Tidak apa, Hinata. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Hinata tersenyum seraya membungkuk. "Terima kasih, Hokage_-sama_."

"Ah, untuk sekadar mengingatkan, kau bisa mengajar esok hari."

"Terima kasih, Hokage_-sama_." Hinata membungkuk. "Saya undur diri."

.

.

.

Hinata mengenakan rompi ninja. Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas-kelas akademi. Terkenang masa lalu ketika ia masih _chunnin_, 11 tahun yang lalu. Ah, betapa ia merindukan saat masih kanak-kanak.

Sebelum mengetuk pintu, Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku pasti bisa." Perlahan namun pasti ia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju meja guru. Kehadirannya memancing perhatian murid-murid kecil yang duduk rapi di bangku.

"Selamat pagi, saya Hinata Hyuuga yang akan mengajarkan kalian mengenai sejarah dan geografi Dunia Ninja. Mohon bantuannya."

Awalnya ia merasa gugup ketika mengajar. Ini pertama kali berinteraksi secara langsung dengan anak kecil. Ia tidak tahu apakah pelajarannya akan menjadi menarik atau tidak. Untunglah, kekhawatiran itu sirna kala melihat tatapan antusias murid-murid di hadapannya mengenai sejarah Shinobi.

Dengan fasih dan lancar, ia menjelaskan pahlawan-pahlawan desa beserta jasa-jasa mereka. Tampak beberapa anak antusias hingga mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Dengan mahir, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan pengetahuan yang luas, seolah mereka merasakan keadaan langsung yang terjadi di masa lalu. Berbekal pengalaman dan pencarian akan ilmu pengetahuan, Hinata dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah. Mendengar bagaimana shinobi bukanlah manusia luar biasa yang tidak memiliki kelemahan, mereka justru memiliki banyak kelemahan, namun berhasil untuk menutupinya dengan kelebihan yang mereka miliki.

Murid Hinata sangat antusias hingga mereka tidak menyadari jika jam makan siang telah berdentang. "Ah, sepertinya cukup sampai di sini."

Terdengar desahan kecewa di berbagai penjuru kelas mengundang senyum di wajah Hinata. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan, kelas selesai."

Hinata keluar dari kelas setelah merapikan buku dan seluruh murid yang keluar untuk makan siang. Saat ia keluar, ia bertemu Genma di depan pintu.

"Ah, Hyuuga_-san_."

Hinata membungkuk sekilas. "Genma_-san_. Selamat siang."

Genma balas membungkuk. "Selamat siang, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu."

Hinata bingung, sepertinya ia tidak bermadalah dengan Genma, mengapa pria itu mencarinya. "Ada apa Genma_-san_?"

Genma menyodorkan undangan berwarna pink lembut. "Ah, ini dari Yamanaka_-san_. Ia hendak memberikannya kepadamu, namun kau masih mengajar."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih Genma_-san_. Saya permisi dulu."

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya di bawah pohon. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu isi dari undangan itu. Undangan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur Ino tidak langsung memberikannya. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang akan ia tampilkan jika bertatap muka dengan Ino.

Ia sudah menerima bersatunya Naruto dan Sakura, namun masih belum mampu menutup luka di hati yang menganga lebar. Hinata menghela napas. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa depresi seperti ini. Hinata menatap kotak makannya. Ia sudah tidak napsu lagi. Hinata beranjak dan memutuskan untuk menuju kantor Hokage. Melaporkan misi adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

Sesampainya di ruangan Hokage, ia mendapati Shikamaru dan Kakashi sibuk membahas mengenai beberapa masalah genting di desa.

"Hokage_-sama_. Saya melapor tentang misi saya."

Kakashi membolak-balikkan dokumen, sesekali membubuhkan tanda tangan. "Kudengar kau menjadi populer dalam sehari."

Hinata tersipu. "Saya belum melakukan apa-apa, Hokage_-sama_."

Kakashi menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. "Kupikir aku akan memberikanmu tugas mengajar hanya dalam beberapa hari, melihat respon sebagus ini, kurasa aku akan memanjangkan waktu misi ini mengingat kita masih sangat kekurangan pengajar."

Kakashi meneguk kopi hitam. "Bagaimana, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Hokage_-sama_. Saya senang dapat membantu desa."

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia menatap Hinata aneh. Hinata memang sering menunjukkan keramahtamahan, namun entah mengapa ia merasa Hinata tidak tulus dalam melakukannya saat ini.

Mungkin mencoba berbicara akan membuktikan teorinya. "Hinata_-san_-"

"Saya permisi, Hokage_-sama_." Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar saat Shikamaru mencengkram pundaknya.

"Hinata_-san_. Aku memanggilmu."

Hinata berbalik seraya tersenyum. "Ah, maaf Shikamaru_-san_. Saya tidak mendengarnya karena berbicara dengan Hokage_-sama_. Ada perlu apa?"

Shikamaru meneliti wajah Hinata dengan teliti. Tidak ada keluputan dalam senyum Hinata, tetap sama seperti biasa. Namun mengapa ia merasa senyuman itu tidak sampai pada kedua mata?

"Apa kau akan mendatangi pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru. Entah darimana bibirnya menyebutkan acara penting tersebut sebagai topik pembicaraan.

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Shikamaru_-san_. Sakura adalah temanku dan Naruto adalah pahlawan desa. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan acara paling bersejarah ini?"

Melihat senyum Hinata membuat Shikamaru gugup. Seolah wanita itu tidak terpengaruh oleh segala ucapannya. "Ah, iya. Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu, Hinata_-san_."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Shikamaru berbalik dan mendapati tatapan intens dari Kakashi.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Sepertinya kau tahu pikiranku."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Entahlah." Ia menatap lekat-lekat Shikamaru, seolah memberikan peringatan. "Hinata telah mengalami banyak hal. Biarkan ia berpura-pura untuk memulihkan kondisi hatinya."

Kakashi menatap pintu yang sebelumnya dilalui Hinata. "Kita tidak tahu rintangan yang ia lalui hingga sampai di titik ini."

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan cepat. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Tidak seharusnya bertemu Shikamaru. Tidak seharusnya bertemu Hokage saat ini. Hanya dengan bertemu teman, tekanan dalam pundak semakin bertambah. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani ketika kondisi hatinya belum pulih. Bertemu teman hanya semakin mengingatkan betapa ia masih jauh dalam mengobati hati. Sebut saja ia lemah dan tak berguna karena masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Namun ia sedang berusaha. Tuhan, ia sedang berusaha keras untuk mengobati hati. Ia hanya berharap tidak perlu bertemu teman-temannya dalam waktu singkat. Entah kapan topeng yang memulas wajahnya akan hancur dan menampakkan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja.

**Bruk**

Hinata mengerang sakit saat pantatnya bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer yang dingin. "Aw."

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. "U-uchiha_-san_?"

Sasuke menatapnya datar, tak terbaca. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha_-san_ terima–"

"Kau menangis, Hyuuga."

Hinata terkejut. Ia menyentuh pipinya, dapat ia rasakan tekstur basah di kedua pipinya. "M-menangis?"

Hinata segera mengambil barangnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. "Terima kasih Uchiha_-san_."

Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Ia menghela napas dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang Hokage.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata membuka undangan yang baru sampai pagi ini. Irisnya menjelajah, membaca deretan tulisan rapi yang memenuhi undangan tersebut. Hinata menghela napas, ia meraih pulpen dan melingkari tanggal.

Tanggal 15 April, sehari setelah pernikahan Naruto.

Mengingat pernikahan Naruto membuatnya menghela napas berat. Ia harus segera menerima kenyataan dan mengikhlaskan perasaan sebelum tanggal 14 April, empat hari lagi. Setelah dipikir, ia belum mencari pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Hinata mencari pakaian yang pantas di _walk in closet_.

Deretan kimono, kaos, gaun, dan sepatu tertata rapi di tempat masing-masing. Pilihannya jatuh kepada kimono berwarna ungu lembut dengan corak bunga katsuba dan bunga krisan di bawah dan di ujung lengan kimono. Kimono tersebut dipadukan dengan obi bercorak lambang Hyuuga berpola bunga di belakangnya. Kimono yang melambangkan bahwa dirinya masih berada di keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata menggantung kimono tersebut sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Persiapan untuk acara sudah selesai, saatnya kembali ke rutinitas hariannya.

Mengajar di akademi.

.

.

.

**Pusara © SilentJS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya. Kali ini menu makan siang yang sederhana hanya nasi kepal dan telur gulung. Jam makan siang telah tiba dan para akademisi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka di kantor, termasuk Hinata. Sudah tiga hari ia mengajar di akamdemi, namun ia masih tidak memiliki teman yang dirasa nyaman untuk diajak bicara. Pada dasarnya Hinata memang seorang yang pemalu ditambah ia yang selama belasan tahun lebih familiar dengan misi membuatnya masih butuh beradaptasi dengan lingkungan akademi.

Adaptasi juga termasuk gunjingan kumpulan akademisi yang bertukar informasi mengenai berita terpanas minggu itu. Tentu saja perkumpulan tersebut dipenuhi oleh wanita yang senang berbicara Panjang lebar hanya untuk masalah yang tidak menyangkut diri mereka sekali pun. Hinata tidak perlu susah-susah mendengar hanya untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Toh suara mereka yang keras terdengar jelas.

"Astaga kau tahu tidak jika Naruto dan Sakura akan menikah dalam tiga hari lagi!" seru wanita bersurai coklat Panjang.

"Aduh Mitsu, itu udah berita lama. Satu Konoha juga sudah tahu apalagi si Uzumaki itu mengumumkannya saat _rookie_ 9 berkumpul." Timpal seorang wnaita lain.

Mitsu menggigit bibir. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Kalian tahu berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkan calon Hokage itu untuk pernikahannya?"

Seluruh telinga mendekat, penasaran dengan nominal yang dikeluarkan Pahlawan Desa itu. "Dua ratus juta ryo."

Seorang wanita bersurai kuning menggebrak meja. "Hah?! Apa?! Kau bercanda?! Itu banyak sekali!" Mitsu yang kebingungan dengan beragam atensi yang mengarah kepadanya, sibuk menenangkan teman-temannya.

Seorang wanita bersurai kelabu meraih tangan Mitsu. "Astaga! Kau dapat info dari mana Mitsu?"

Di sisi lain, perkumpulan itu pun terpecah. Ada yang sibuk memborbardir Mitsu dengan pertanyaan mengenai kevalidan info yang ia utarakan, ada yang kini mempergunjingkan Naruto dan membuat spekulasi sendiri mengenai asal muasal uang itu.

"Itu setara dengan misi kelas S! Dia gila?!"

Seorang wanita bertubuh gempal menyahut. "Itulah hak khusus jika kau menyelamatkan satu desa ini."

Seorang wanita bersurai hijau menatap bingung ke arah teman-temannya. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa ia mengadakan pernikahan semewah itu di saat Konoha seperti ini?"

Seorang wanita bertubuh molek dengan gincu merah terang menyeringai. "Kau tak berpikir jika Namikaze ini melakukan kejahatan?"

Mitsu menimpali. "Itu tidak mungkin, jika ia menggelapkan dana bagaimana mungkin ia membantu desa untuk berbenah?"'

Wanita molek itu berdecih. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan asal muasal uang itu berasal?"

Sekarang seluruh atensi tertuju pada Mitsu. Mitsu menggigit bibir, ia pun juga tidak yakin. Berita nominal uang itu pun hanya berasal dari mulut ke mulut. "A-ano…"

"Hey _ladies_~" sapa seorang pria dengan _senbon_ di sela bibir. Pria tersebut menyeringai ketika perkumpulan wanita itu berbalik dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Genma-_san_!" seru wanita-wanita itu.

Genma memutuskan untuk bersandar pada meja. "Apa kalian para wanita tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain bergosip, hm?"

Perkumpulan tersebut pun merasa malu karena telah disinggung oleh pria yang setidaknya dekat dengan lingkaran calon Hokage. Meski malu, mereka tetap berusaha mengangkat wajah mereka, seolah melindungi harga diri mereka ketika kesalahan ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

Wanita yang sejak tadi senantiasa mencibir mendekati Genma. "Bukankah wajar kita berdiskusi seperti ini karena ada acara luar biasa dengan keadaan Konoha tidak biasa seperti ini?"

Genma menghela napas. "Kalian itu hanya mendengar kabar burung. Kepastiannya pun tidak ada. Lagipula pernikahan Uzumaki mengundang seluruh penduduk desa."

Mendengar hal tersebut Hinata tersedak. Oke, ia tahu jika Naruto adalah pria yang sangat loyal, tapi seluruh penduduk desa? Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan semewah apa pernikahan Naruto nanti.

Mitsu terkejut. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan Genma?"

Genma mengangguk. "Lihat saja nanti kalian akan menerima undangan. Jadi, daripada kau menggunjing tak jelas lakukan hal yang lebih produktif sana."

Kembali lagi perbincangan terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan kantor. Tentu saja semua pengajar mendnegar ucapan Genma dan tidak menyangka Genma akan memberikan kabar yang jauh lebih fantastis lagi. Mereka kagum dengan loyalitas calon Hokage itu tapi di sisi lain mereka juga tidak menyangka Naruto akan segila itu mengundang seluruh penduduk desa Konoha ke dalam pernikahannya.

"Ah, beruntungnya Sakura-_san_. Sudah mendapat suami yang tampan, kaya, baik pula. Semakin besar pernikahannya, semakin ia akan sangat menonjol di antara semua orang bukan?" seorang wanita menyeletuk.

Hinata merasakan sedikit cubitan di dadanya. Dalam hati mengiyakan pernyataan wanita itu. Betapa beruntungnya wanita yang akan berada di sisi Naruto. Wanita itu akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia sedunia. Meski bukan karena alasan pernikahan Naruto yang besar, tapi memiliki pria sesempurna Naruto dari segi sikap, fisik, dan kekuatan pasti dambaan banyak wanita. Hinata menghela napas. Lagi-lagi kecemburuan ini tak bisa dihilangkan. Tekadnya untuk berhenti menggapai Naruto memang sudah bulat, namun prosesnya pasti lebih lama.

Wanita molek yang sedari tadi menonjol, menyeringai. "Meski pria itu akan dimiliki orang lain, masih ada orang yang _available_."

Para wanita kini mengerumuni wanita itu. "Siapa memangnya?"

Seringai wanita itu semakin lebar. "Uchiha terakhir, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia sudah kembali dari penebusan dosanya."

"Benarkah?! Astaga!" seruan dan histeria kembali terdengar di perkumpulan wanita penggunjing yang mungkin tidak akan bubar jika bel makan siang telah selesai berbunyi.

Wanita itu tersenyum licik. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan Uchiha itu. Meski hanya semalam dengannya."

Wanita-wanita itu kembali menyebutkan kelebihan-kelebihan Uchiha yang tentu saja merupakan kabar burung. Entah kehebatan pria itu di ranjang atau memuaskan wanita yang kebenarannya tidak bisa dipastikan. Hinata menghela napas. Suasana kantor yang tak pernah tenang mungkin tidak akan menjadi pilihannya lagi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya saat jam makan siang.

_Sasuke menatap dirinya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Apa, Hyuuga?"_

"_Bisakah Uchiha-san memberikan sake itu untukku?" Hinata menunjuk sake yang terletak jauh dari jangkauan Hinata, namun dekat dari jangkauan Sasuke_

Pembicaraan mengenai Uchiha membuatnya tanpa sadar mengingat momen singkatnya dengan sang Uchiha Terakhir. Tatapan mata yang tajam dan dalam, seolah tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang menarik minatnya maupun membutuhkan atensi pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah karakter Uchiha benar-benar akan memuaskan imajinasi perkumpulan wanita itu. Mengingat dulu Sasuke Uchiha merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin dan menjadi buronan yang kepalanya dihargai selangit.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Hinata menutup bekal makan siangnya yang telah habis. Kemudian menyiapkan diri untuk memasuki kelas berikutnya. Mungkin dengan menyibukkan diri akan mencegahnya tenggelam dalam pemikiran negatif yang menenggelamkan jiwa.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Ia menatap kalender. Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, hari dimana ia harus mengikhlaskan perasaannya untuk terakhir kali. Hinata menghela napas, surai indahnya ia sanggul sambil menatap cermin di meja rias.

Tampak wajahnya yang pucat dan senada dengan iris mata yang tak berwarna. Wajahnya seolah seperti mayat hidup. Walau ia tidur cukup, beban di pundak membentuk kantung mata tipis berwarna gelap di sekitar mata dan pipi yang mulai tirus. Hinata menghela napas. Wajahnya tidak pantas diperlihatkan di depan umum, ia berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

_Begini lebih baik._

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk. Mengolesi _body lotion_ beraroma vanila lalu, berganti pakaian dengan kimono yang telah dilicinkan oleh pelayan kemudian merias wajahnya. Itu semua ia lakukan tanpa pelayan karena ia tidak ingin pelayan tahu wajahnya begitu menyedihkan. Dengan mahir, ia sanggul rambutnya dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang terjuntai rapi. Wajahnya cukup dioles bedak tipis dan tebal di area mata agar tidak terlihat kantung mata. Bibir ia oles dengan gincu merah jambu.

Ia menatap cermin. Wajahnya cukup berwarna dibanding saat ia bangun tidur. Senyum tulus terpatri, walau tak indah, namun cukup untuk mengelabuhi _nakama_. Dengan keyakinan dan ketenangan hati, Hinata berjalan keluar kamar, menuju tempat dimana ia akan mengikhlaskan perasaan yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

"Ah Hinata! Sini!" seru Tenten sambil melambaikan tangan. Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan menuju wanita bercepol dua tersebut.

"Apa aku terlambat?" iris perak menjelajah. Tampak sudah banyak teman yang menunggu dan berbincang.

Tenten menggeleng. "Tidak, masih a–Sasuke! Sini!"

Hinata menengok dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan ke arah kerumunan. Belum sempat sampai, pria itu sudah dikelilingi oleh _nakama_. Sasuke memang berbeda, walau kepribadiannya suram dan kasar, ia memiliki cara tersendiri yang menarik orang untuk mendekat. Berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia memang memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan Sasuke namun sulit membuat orang tertarik padanya. Perbedaan di antara mereka cukup mencolok. Sasuke kuat dan Hinata lemah. Perbedaan kekuataan yang menentukan bagaimana orang akan bersikap dan bertingkah kepada mereka.

Sasuke mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam dengan hakama becorak putih dan hitam. Di belakang kimononya terjahit lambang Uchiha yang terpampang megah dan indah, memberikan aura kuat dan maskulin bagai pemakainya.

Mau bagaimanapun pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke, pasti pantas dan terlihat memukau. Bahkan Hinata yakin walau pria itu hanya mengenakan karung goni pun masih terlihat elegan dan menawan. Proporsi tubuh yang sempurna, kulit bersih walau terdapat beberapa kumis tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat di wajah menawan itu, tetap menambah ketampanan dan bahkan semakin menguatkan jika Sasuke adalah pria gagah dan jantan. Tubuhnya yang berotot, tidak berlebihan namun cukup menunjukkan jika ia adalah pria kuat yang mampu menghancurkan desa dalam satu hari. Lengan kokoh dan perawakan tinggi semampai menjadi dambaan banyak gadis untuk bisa berada dalam rengkuhan sang Uchiha. Walau rambutnya menutupi sebelah mata, namun tidak menghilangkan karisma yang ada dalam diri Sasuke Uchiha.

Sibuk memerhatikan penampilan Sasuke hingga ia tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan Uchiha terakhir. Kedua iris jelaga yang seolah menembus jiwa dan raga. Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Hinata. Walau ia merasa agak risih dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seolah menilai dirinya dan bahkan mengetahui pikiran, ia juga penasaran tentang pikiran Sasuke. Seperti apa pria itu memandang _nakama_ saat ini? Dan mengapa rela untuk kembali ke kampung halaman yang merusak keluarga dan dirinya sendiri?

Iringan musik pengantin mulai terdengar, mengalihkan fokus Hinata. Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum tipis kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Melihat bagaimana tamu mulai berhenti berbicara dan memerhatikan pengantin wanita yang memasuki ruangan. Hinata menahan napas, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan. Hatinya terasa berat dan gemetar mulai terasa di sekujur tubuh.

Sakura sangat cantik.

Sakura tampak sangat memesona dengan balutan gaun putih gading yang menjuntai hingga belakang. Surai pendeknya dihiasi perhiasan berkilauan. Tudung yang transparan mengundang untuk dibuka agar kecantikan yang dirasa disembunyikan dapat terpancar seutuhnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata memandang Naruto yang berdiri di altar. Pria bersurai keemasan itu melongo, bukti bahwa ia tak menduga bahwa pasangan hidupnya dapat cantik, memesona, dan begitu memukau.

Nyeri di hati kian dirasa. Hinata berusaha keras menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh di kedua pipi. Ia harus kuat. Saat ini ia harus mampu bertahan atas segala gelombang rasa sakit yang kian menghunjam. Ia harus kuat seperti pesan terakhir Neji dan harus mampu bahagia seperti harapan pria itu. Hinata tersenyum tipis. Benar. Saat ini hidupnya bukan untuk mengejar Naruto ataupun bertahan sebagai Hyuuga. Namun, saat ini ia hidup karena Neji berkorban dan menitipkan nyawa serta semangat ninja pada dirinya. Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab, Hinata harus menjaga nyawa ini dengan baik. Harus mampu hidup lebih panjang dan bahagia seperti yang diinginkan sang Pemilik Nyawa.

Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto. Walau tatapannya sendu, perlahan beban di hatinya mulai terangkat. Kini ia harus melepaskan cinta pertamanya. Pria itu adalah semangatnya, alasan bagi dirinya untuk bertahan, dan separuh hatinya kini harus ia ikhlaskan. Pada hari ini pria tempatnya berlabuh dulu sudah memilih pasangan hidup sebagai satu-satunya yang berlabuh dalam hati pria bersurai keemasan itu. Bukan seorang Hyuuga melainkan Haruno Sakura.

Kini Sakura telah sampai di altar. Sakura yang semula menggandeng tangan ayahnya kini meraih tangan Naruto yang terulur. Mereka berjalan ke altar tempat pendeta telah menunggu.

"Sakura Haruno, apakah Anda bersedia untuk menjadi istri Naruto Uzumaki untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan?"

Sakura melirik Naruto dan tersenyum melihat kegugupan pria itu. "Ya saya bersedia."

"Naruto Uzumaki, apakah Anda bersedia untuk menjadi suami Sakura Haruno untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waku susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai sampai maut memisahkan?"

Dengan lantang Naruto menjawab. "Ya! Saya bersedia!"

"Kini kalian dapat mencium pasangan kalian sebagai bentuk mengikatkan diri kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri di hadapan Dewa."

Suara janji telah diutarakan. Raut wajah bahagia tampak di kedua pasangan paling sensasional seantero Konoha. Dan tiba saat kedua pasangan yang telah saling menjalin ikatan kini memperlihatkan kebahagiaan mereka di depan umum. Perlahan namun pasti Naruto membuka tudung Sakura. Wajah terkejutnya tidak dapat disembunyikan. Sakura tampak begitu menawan, indah, dan ayu. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Embusan napas Sakura begitu wangi, mengundang candu. Ia menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Bibir itu terasa lembab dan basah mengundangnya untuk menikmati sentuhan itu.

Ciuman itu. Momen yang selama ini didambakan, dimimpikan, dibayangkan setiap Hinata menatap kedua iris _azure _kini telah sirna. Tanpa Hinata sadari, air mata sukses membasahi kedua pipi. Air mata berisi rasa sakit terpendam dan juga bentuk merelakan orang terkasih. Hinata yang menyadari air mata tak kunjung reda segera membalikkan badan. Tak mau mendapatkan tatapan simpati dari para _nakama_ dan bergegas pergi, saat itulah tubuhnya kaku.

Sasuke Uchiha

Kedua iris berlainan warna menatapnya. Hanya menatap tanpa berucap. Seolah tatapan itu mengatakan banyak hal. Hinata yakin satu di antara perkataan itu adalah penilaian bahwa dirinya seorang yang lemah. Hinata mengusap kedua pipi, lalu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Permisi, Uchiha."

Meninggalkan area pesta adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata. Bukan berarti ia akan kembali menangis. Dirinya sudah cukup untuk menangis. Ia hanya merasa lelah, momen hari ini sudah cukup untuk menguras tenaga. Kini, saatnya ia menenangkan diri dan memulai hidup baru. Bukan sebagai Hyuuga atau pun Hinata Hyuuga yang mencintai Naruto diam-diam. Tapi sebagai seorang bernama Hinata.

Hanya Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tinggal beberapa jam sebelum pelantikan Hanabi dimulai. Sentuhan terakhir segera dipersiapkan. Hinata berjalan dan memeriksa semua pada tempatnya. Dekorasi, prosesi pelantikan, dan makanan untuk tamu undangan. Tentu saja pelantikan pewaris Hyuuga didatangi oleh klan terhormat dari segala penjuru aliansi dengan Konoha. Hal ini bertujuan agar mereka mengetahui kepada siapa mereka harus melapor dan membutuhkan bantuan di masa yang akan datang.

"Nona Hinata, Anda harus segera bersiap." Ujar Ko kepada Hinata. Hinata melihat jam dinding. Tinggal dua jam pelantikan akan dilaksanakan. Hinata menangguk dan berlalu menuju kamar.

Di kamar, terdapat beberapa pelayan yang membantu Hinata membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, mereka membantu Hinata mengenakan pakaian, merias, serta menata surai panjang Hinata. Kimono putih dengan corak bunga _camellia_ dan lambang Hyuuga yang terletak di lengan kiri.

"Ah, Nona Hinata memang cantik seperti biasanya."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini tanpa kalian."

Pelayan itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Tentu saja bantuan kami tidak seberapa. Kecantikan Nona Hinata begitu alami, kita tidak berbuat banyak."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Pelayan lain menambahkan. "Jika secantik ini pasti akan banyak pria di luar sana yang melamar Nona."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. "Melamar?" Hinata merasa aneh. Bukankah ini akan menjadi acara pelantikan Hanabi? Kenapa persiapan pelantikan Hanabi mendadak ditambah dengan kemungkinan adanya suatu klan untuk melamarnya?

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Desas-desus mengatakan jika ketika Hanabi menjadi pewaris, Nona Hinata akan dijodohkan atau…"

Hinata tahu kata apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh pelayan itu. Ia tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita harus menyambut tamu, bukankah begitu?"

Pelayan yang mendadak diam karena takut hal tersebut akan mengganggu Hinata, segera merespon ucapan Hinata dengan mengikuti langkah kaki wanita itu. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama. Di sana sudah berdiri beberapa tetua termasuk Hiashi di dalamnya. Hinata berjalan dan berdiri di samping Hiashi.

Ia tahu maksud ucapan pelayan tadi. Seolah mengingatkan betapa ia begitu lemah. Pilihannya hanya ada dua. Membuatnya menikah dengan klan lain atau menjadikan dia seorang _bunke_. Meski sebenarnya pilihannya hanya satu yaitu menjadi _bunke_. Kemudian Hinata akan dinikahkan sesama Hyuuga. Pernikahan sesama Hyuuga bertujuan untuk melindungi rahasia mata klan Hyuuga sehinga mencegah terjadinya transplantasi ke orang-orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Sehingga opsi menikah dengan klan lain tidak ada dalam pilihan.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jalan yang ia tapaki begitu berat. Selamanya ia akan terkekang dan tidak ada tempat untuk pergi. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi hidup apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan nyawa pemberian mendiang Neji.

Tamu mulai berdatangan. Pakaian yang mereka pakai memiliki warna, bentuk, maupun ornamen yang unik. Menandakan bahwa mereka datang dari berbagai penjuru. Setiap tamu yang hadir dibalas oleh senyum dan anggukan oleh Hinata. Pantang bagi seorang wanita Hyuuga untuk berjabat tangan dengan tamu kecuali terdapat perintah untuk itu.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati sosok jangkung dengan surai merah tersisir rapi. "Sabaku-_san_. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Gaara menjulurkan tangannya. "Tidak perlu seformal itu."

Hinata menatap ayahnya. Meminta izin untuk menyambut uluran kawan lama. Hiashi mengangguk. Hinata membalas uluran tersebut. "Selamat datang Sabaku-_san_."

"Hokage datang!" seru penjaga. Seluruh tetua Hyuuga segera menghadap kedatangan Hokage.

Hokage datang dengan wajah lelah seperti biasanya. "Ah, terima kasih saya telah diundang ke acara ini."

Tetua mengikuti langkah hokage termasuk Hiashi. Meski begitu Hinata merasa ada yang janggal. Ia berbisik kepada Ko. "Apakah ada klan yang belum datang?"

Ko menilik catatannya. "Ah, itu masih ada klan–"

"Ehem."

Hinata mendongak. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Uchiha-_san_?"

Sosok jangkung berparas tampan dan bersurai legam itu hanya menatap Hinata datar nan menusuk. "Apa aku masih masuk dalam daftar undangan?"

Menyadari tindakannya yang tidak sopan, Hinata buru-buru membungkuk. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya Uchiha-_san_. Silakan ikuti saya."

Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke seolah menjadi pemandu Uchiha Terakhir itu. Berjalan berdua dengan Uchiha terasa sesak. Perjalanan terasa jauh karena aura dingin yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Aura yang membuatnya tidak dapat disentuh maupun didekati. Dalam hati Hinata merutuki jauhnya aula dengan pintu masuk.

Benaknya terbayang oleh tatapan Uchiha kemarin. Ia yakin bahwa Uchiha itu melihatnya menangis. Pria itu pasti semakin memandangnya rendah dan lemah serta tak berdaya. Hinata menghela napas. Pada akhirnya tak ada yang bisa diubah dari dirinya.

Tanpa terasa, Hinata telah sampai pada aula utama yang dijaga beberapa _bunke_. "Selamat datang Uchiha-_san_. Silakan duduk di sini."

Hinata menunjukkan bantal duduk yang terdapat _name stands_ bertuliskan Uchiha lengkap dengan lambang kipas di depan tempat duduk. "Silakan."

Setelah menunjukkan letak duduk Uchiha, Hinata duduk di barisan para Hyuuga. Ia duduk di sebelah Hiashi. Barisan Hyuuga berbentuk banjar di bagian kiri sedangkan tamu undangan berbanjar di bagian tengah dan kanan. Mengingat tamu undangan lebih banyak yang hadir ketimbang anggota _souke_ Hyuuga.

Suara lonceng berbunyi. Hyuuga Hanabi masuk dari pintu sebelah kiri. Ia berjalan diikuti beberapa _bunke_. Hanabi berjalan menuju singgasana Hyuuga. Singgasana Hyuuga berupa tempat yang berada dua undakan dari tempat dimana tamu duduk. Di singgasana Hyuuga telah tersedia bantal berornamen indah dan beberapa guci di sebelahnya.

Setelah Hanabi duduk, terdengar suara lonceng dua kali. Seorang pendeta datang. Tentu saja pendeta tersebut adalah seorang Hyuuga. Karena yang berhak mengangkat seorang Hyuuga adalah dari Hyuuga itu sendiri.

Pendeta menghadap kepada para tamu undangan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Berkatilah kita pada hari ini pemimpin yang adil dan bijaksana, cerdas dan jujur, kuat dan berdedikasi. Wahai Dewa Api, berkatilah Hyuuga dengan masa depan yang baik, subur, dan berjaya!"

Pendeta mulai melantunkan doa, mengambil air dari guci paling besar dan mencipratkannya kepada Hanabi. Lalu mengambil air dari guci sedang kemudian mencipratkannya kembali ke Hanabi. Terakhir mengambil guci paling kecil dan memberikannya kepada Hanabi.

Mengetahui tatapan bingung Hanabi, pendeta tersebut berbisik. "Minumlah jangan muntahkan maupun meninggalkan sisa."

Hanabi mengangguk meskipun ia merasa sangsi. Ia mengangkat guci kecil tersebut. Seketika ia merasa hendak memuntahkan minuman itu. Minuman itu terasa sangat pahit dan tak tertahankan. Ia benar-benar ingin memuntahkannya jika bukan karena Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dan janji yang ia buat dengan kakaknya itu. Hanabi memaksakan cairan pahit itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan meskipun begitu tersiksa oleh rasa pahit tak tertahankan.

Hanabi melebarkan bola matanya ketika ia malah merasakan panas tak karuan di kerongkongannya. Benar-benar ritual yang menyiksa. Rasa pahit membuatnya ingin muntah dan lagi ditambah rasa panas membuatnya ingin berlari seperti orang gila. Hanabi segera mengenyahkan pikiran negatif dan berusaha agar cairan itu segera habis.

Tetua Hyuuga menatap Hanabi dengan sangsi. Jika gadis itu tidak bisa meneguk habis cairan dewa, Hanabi tidak akan mampu menjadi seorang pewaris Hyuuga. Meski begitu Hanabi adalah satu-satunya kandidat mengingat Hinata sudah mundur dan terbukti lebih lemah daripada Hanabi. Di sisi lain, Hiashi yakin anaknya akan membuktikan kepada tetua jika gadis itu mampu membawa Hyuuga ke dalam masa kejayaan.

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat Hanabi tersiksa secara lahir batin. Ia sudah bersiap untuk berlari menuju sang adik jika bukan karena janji yang telah mereka buat dulu. Dan Hinata tidak ingin adiknya semakin tersiksa atas kekhawatirannya. Meski begitu ia memaksakan diri melihat adiknya tersiksa, ia harus menjadi saksi pengangkatan adiknya menjadi seorang _heiress_.

Hanabi terus meneguk sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa yang mencekik. Tanpa sadar, cairan di guci tersebut habis tanpa sisa. Lalu meletakkan guci dengan tangan gemetaran dan mengusap sudut bibirnya.

Hening menyelimuti dan melihat Hanabi yang masih baik-baik saja, Pendeta kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Dewa telah menjawab! Inilah pemimpin selanjutnya yang diberikan Dewa kepada kita!"

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Mengisi segala sudut ruangan. Hinata menghela napas. Akhirnya adiknya berhasil menuntaskan tradisi tanpa cela. Hinata tersenyum sambil memandang jauh adiknya. Akhirnya Hanabi akan menjadi sosok muda yang berbakat, posisi yang istimewa membuatnya yakin bahwa Hyuuga akan baik-baik saja di masa mendatang. Hinata menatap kimononya, berusaha mengubur perasaan yang kalut. Setidaknya Hanabi tidak perlu menjadi _bunke_. Meski mungkin dunianya akan berubah, setidaknya Hanabi tidak mengalami perlakuan tidak mengenakkan. Cukup dirinya saja.

"Adikmu tidak suka dengan wajahmu."

Di keramaian ini, Hinata tidak salah mendengar ucapan itu. Intonasi dan bagaimana suara berat itu terdengar. Ia jelas tahu pemilik suara tersebut. Hinata menoleh dan saat itu ia baru menyadari jika sepanjang prosesi tadi Uchiha Terakhir duduk di sebelahnya. Meski begitu, ucapan Sasuke lebih menarik perhatiannya. Lagi-lagi tingkah Uchiha itu membuatnya kebingungan.

"Maaf? Uchiha-_san_?" tentu saja Hinata tidak mengharapkan Sasuke akan memberikan penjelasan atas celetukan tiba-tiba itu. Meski begitu, setidaknya ia mendapatkan secuil respon jika Sasuke itu menyadari bahwa telah membuatnya bingung.

Uchiha itu seolah tuli dan tidak melakukan perbuatan apa pun. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan acara. Hinata hanya memandangi hingga pria itu menghilang. Jujur ia bahkan tidak ingat interaksi apa atau kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Sasuke, tapi mengapa pria itu tampak seperti mengoloknya?

Hinata menghela napas. Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan tentang Uchiha dan tindak-tanduknya. Ia berdiri, hendak memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Hanabi. Saat itulah ia mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke. Hanabi sedari tadi menatapnya dari kejauhan. Raut wajah khawatir tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Hanabi mengkhawatirkannya sepanjang waktu

Dan Uchiha tahu itu

Hinata mengulas senyum seolah mengucapkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ya, ia pasti baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Saat itu rumah sakit Konoha penuh sesak. Beberapa ninja menempati unit gawat darurat akibat luka-luka yang didapatkan. Meski kedamaian dunia Shinobi telah didapatkan, hal itu tidak berlaku bagai dunia para buron. Buron kelas A dan S mulai menghantui Konoha dengan desas-desus kedatangan Uchiha ke Konoha. Meski Sasuke telah melakukan penebusan dosa, seorang Uchiha dihargai setinggi langit. Hidup atau mati.

Sejak Sakura bulan madu dengan Naruto, beberapa shinobi ditugaskan untuk membantu di rumah sakit. Tentu saja shinobi-shinobi yang pernah belajar tentang medis. Mengingat banyaknya korban dalam penyergapan oleh buron kepada shinobi Konoha, Hinata pun ikut ditugaskan untuk mengobati yang terluka.

Kebetulan tugasnya mengajar di akademi telah usai, setidaknya ia mampu mengobati dengan tenang. Ilmunya memang tidak setinggi Sakura maupun Ino, meski begitu ia mengetahui penanganan dasar ketika seorang shinobi terluka. Setelah mengoleskan obat dan membalutnya dengan perban, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuang sampah-sampah medis.

Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu peristiwa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia dipanggil untuk menuju rumah sakit Konoha dan hanya diberi penjelasan singkat. Ia tidak ingin menuntut terlalu banyak penjelasan karena saat itu situasinya gawat. Kini dengan shinobi medis ahli yang mulai berdatangan, tugasnya mulai berkurang.

Hinata menghela napas, hari ini begitu panjang. Mungkin air akan membantunya menuntaskan dahaga. Hinata berjalan dan kemudian terantuk seseorang. Hinata mendongak dan terkejut kala melihat sepasang iris berlainan warna menatapnya datar dan dalam.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat bahu kiri pria itu tersayat cukup dalam. "Sasuke-_san_, kau harus segera ditangani."

"Dimana Tsunade?"

"Ia sedang pergi menghadiri rapat tetua." Hinata menahan jubah Sasuke ketika pria itu hendak pergi. "Lukamu harus segera ditangani."

Sasuke menepis Hinata dan berjalan pergi. Hinata kembali menahannya, kali ini meraih lengan kanan pria itu. "Aku memang bukan ninja medis, tapi aku tahu cara mengobati lukamu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Terserah."

Hinata membawa Sasuke ke ruang perawatan yang sepi. Ia tahu jika membawa Uchiha ke tempat dimana korban lain ditangani akan memberikan lebih banyak kegaduhan dan atensi dan ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan suka itu.

Setelah masuk ruangan, Sasuke melepaskan jubahnya beserta rompi dan kemejanya. Kini di ruangan yang hanya terisi dua insan itu, Sasuke Uchiha bertelanjang dada di hadapan mantan seorang _heiress_.

Munafik jika Hinata tidak merasa malu ketika pria itu tidak segan mengumbar tubuhnya. Meski begitu ia berusaha tetap profesional. Bagaimanapun ia dipanggil ke sini bukan untuk tersipu malu dan bertindak fanatik. Toh, ia sering melihat shinobi bertelanjang dada ketika bertarung karena pakaiannya terkoyak.

Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan menunjuk kursi. "Silakan." Setelahnya Hinata mengobati Sasuke dalam diam.

Pertama, Hinata membersihkan luka pria itu. Lalu mengoleskan salep di sekitar luka. Selanjutnya mengobati luka tersebut dengan cakra. Terakhir membalut pria itu dengan perban. Sayangnya, jika ingin membalut perban, Hinata harus membalutnya dari depan dan itu berarti jaraknya akan semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia memang sudah mengobati bahkan dengan jarak yang dekat dengan pasien, tapi pasien kali ini adalah Sasuke. Orang asing namun juga temannya. Jujur, ia merasakan tegang karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan jarak di antara mereka.

Hinata menghela napas dan hendak mengambil perban ketika tangannya dicekal. "Uchiha-_san_?"

Sasuke menatapnya. Iris segelap malam itu menatapnya datar namun menusuk. Seolah menelisik ke dalam relung jiwa dan pikirannya. "Hyuuga, kau takut padaku."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke menatap jam tangan. Sudah terlambat mengikuti acara, namun entah mengapa kakinya melangkah ke kedai yang dijanjikan. Terlihat jelas kegaduhan dan keramaian dari luar kedai. Pria itu tahu jika suasana kedai tidak cocok untuk dirinya, namun ia tetap melangkah mendekat. Seolah menyiksa diri masuk keramaian.

Sesuai dugaan, suasana kedai begitu ramai, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Begitu berisik, brutal, ricuh, dan kacau. Benar-benar bukan lingkungan yang pantas bagi pecinta ketenangan sepertinya. Meski begitu ia telah berjanji untuk datang kepada kedua _nakama_ sejati. Untuk itu, mau tidak mau ia harus datang meski dirinya tidak suka.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, meski teman-temannya bertambah besar dan tinggi dengan beberapa perubahan di pakaian mereka, Sasuke tidak melihat adanya perbedaan yang mencolok. Kedua iris berbeda warna menjelajahi tempat kosong. Kedua irisnya terpaku ketika iris perak yang menatapnya dengan berbagai perasaan.

"Sasuke! Duduk di sampingku!" wanita bersurai merah jambu melambaikan tangan sambil menepuk tempat sisa di sampingnya. Tampak binar harap di kedua mata wanita itu.

Sasuke berniat untuk duduk di samping Sakura, namun tempat yang terlalu sempit membuatnya duduk di samping sosok yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Bukan masalah baginya untuk duduk di samping orang aneh maupun pendiam, selama orang itu tidak mengganggu dan melanggar privasi, ia tidak mempersoalkan tentang hal itu.

Sambil menunggu hidangan tersaji, ia menatap sekeliling. Memperhatikan bagaimana kondisi teman-temannya saat ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak melihat teman-temannya. Meski begitu ia tahu betul jika temannya tidak berubah. Namun, ia merasa jika perkumpulan pada hari itu terasa lenggang.

Kedai dipenuhi oleh cerita-cerita heroik yang dilakukan Konoha oleh Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura. Tentu saja kebanyakan adalah kisah heroik Naruto sendiri. Penyesalan tak kunjung hilang melihat kedai yang semakin memanas. Ia benar-benar terganggu dengan keramaian kedai, namun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Mungkin lebih baik ia akan makan kemudian pulang mengingat hari ini semua makanan ditraktir oleh Pahlawan Konoha.

Sasuke dapat melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura. Meski waktu telah berlalu, Naruto tetap memendam rasa kepada wanita bersurai merah jambu. Ia pun melihat Sakura merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto. Sepertinya Sakura mulai menerima keberadaan Naruto yang selalu menemani dalam keadaan apa pun. Hingga akirnya kedua orang itu menemukan jalan untuk bersama setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan. Sasuke mampu bernapas lega, ia tidak lagi terbebani dengan perasaan Sakura lagi.

Sudah terlalu lama Sakura mengejarnya dan ia tidak bisa menerima perasaan wanita itu. Dirinya yang dipenuhi dosa dan dendam merasa tidak mampu membahagiakan wanita itu atau lebih tepatnya memenuhi standar kebahagiaan yang dibuat wanita itu. Bagaimanapun akhirnya Sakura tidak akan pernah puas dengan keadaannya hingga sesuai dengan logika wanita itu. Seperti ketika wanita itu menginginkannya kembali ke Konoha setelah perang dunia keempat. Kembali ke Konoha tanpa perasaan apa pun dan berharap penduduk desa akan memaafkannya adalah sesuatu yang mustahil dan Sasuke harus menerima itu semua dengan lapang dada. Mungkin memang tidak semustahil itu, tapi tetap saja ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk dapat kembali ke Desa yang Menghancurkan Klan Uchiha.

Sasuke hendak meneguk air putih saat meraskan tarikan di lengan pakaiannya. Ia menatap kedua iris perak yang sangat mudah dikenali hanya sekali lihat. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ia duduk di samping seorang Hyuuga. Tatapan wanita itu memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan namun berusaha dipendam. "Apa, Hyuuga?"

"Bisakah Uchiha-_san_ memberikan sake itu untukku?" Hinata menunjuk _sake_ yang terletak jauh dari jangkauan Hinata, namun dekat dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa heran dan takjub. Heran karena hanya wanita itulah yang tampak tidak bahagia di acara kumpul angkatan. Takjub karena ada orang lain yang sama tidak menikmati pesta seperti dirinya. Apakah wanita itu juga tidak menyukai keramaian? Dan bukankah _prodigy_ Hyuuga adalah seorang pria? Mengapa di sampingnya adalah seorang wanita yang tampak menyedihkan? Sasuke menghela napas. Lagipula apa yang dirasakan wanita itu bukan urusannya. Sasuke meraih botol _sake_ dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

Sasuke memakan ramennya yang telah datang, namun ekor matanya melirik wanita di sampingnya. Sasuke ingat bahwa Hyuuga adalah klan yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama, apakah tidak masalah bagi wanita pulang dalam keadaan mabuk? Tangan Hyuuga itu bahkan mulai gemetaran saat menuang botol sake ke seloki.

Sasuke mengikuti tatapan wanita Hyuuga dan langsung mengetahui alasan dari tingkah Hinata yang seolah ingin mati dalam keadaan mabuk. Sejak tadi Hinata menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang saling bertukar afeksi. Kini Sasuke paham betul arti tatapan Hinata.

Sasuke berhenti menyantap ramen. Ia sudah tidak nafsu makan. Teman yang suram dan kedai yang semakin berisik bukanlah suasana yang cocok untuk menikmati sebuah hidangan. Ia memutuskan untuk meminum air putih saja. Sebagai seorang Uchiha Terakhir, sangat penting baginya untuk terhindar dari mabuk. Meski memiliki kemampuan untuk minum, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Sasuke menghentikan minumnya ketika Sakura berdiri dan berseru. Wanita itu menenangkan kericuhan kedai dalam sekejap. Andai wanita itu melakukannya dari tadi, ia bisa menghabiskan semangkuk ramen di hadapannya.

Belum sempat Sakura mengutarakan maksudnya, Naruto ikut berdiri. Ho, ada apa ini? Apakah ia perlu berdiri sebagai sesama tim 7? Namun melihat Naruto yang merangkul Sakura, Sasuke urung. Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan timnya meskipun beragam spekulasi mulai bermunculan.

"Aku akan menikahi Sakura minggu depan!" lihat itu, Naruto dan senyum bodoh yang ditunjukkan selebar-lebarnya. Jelas sekali pria itu sedang berbahagia saat ini. Sasuke mendengus, toh hal itu tidak mengejutkan. Melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto dan usia mereka yang matang, tidak mengherankan jika memilih untuk melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih jauh.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi wanita Hyuuga di sampingnya. Wanita itu tampak sangat terkejut dan terpukul. Meski begitu, wanita itu tetap bisa menahan ketenangannya. Sasuke mengamati wanita Hyuuga, menanti apakah wanita itu akan bertindak agresif dan mencakar Sakura atau bahkan Naruto. Hal yang terjadi tidak ia bayangkan namun ia maklum jika tindakan itu dilakukan untuk orang pemalu seperti itu.

Wanita Hyuuga memilih kabur.

.

.

.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Telah lama memendam rasa kepada Naruto lebih dari 15 tahun. Sulung Hyuuga yang dianggap lemah dan tidak berguna. Sasuke pun setuju dengan hal itu. Pertama kali bertemu, wanita itu begitu menyedihkan. Terlalu menggunakan perasaan dalam mencintai seorang pria bodoh yang tidak akan pernah memandangnya, namun tetap saja memandang dengan penuh harap dan cinta.

Seharusnya wanita itu berdiam diri di rumah atau bahkan berusaha untuk melupakan pria itu. Sasuke malah melihat wanita itu dengan anggunnya menghadiri pernikahan pria yang menolak cintanya. Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dimana otak wanita itu berada? Sasuke hanya menatap datar wanita itu ketika mereka kembali bertatapan. Tatapan sedih itu memang masih ada, namun tatapan sedih itu lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya. Apa wanita itu sedang mengasihaninya sekarang?

Bukan maksudnya untuk mencari tahu perihal Hyuuga hanya saja kemanapun dia melangkah beberapa pembicaraan terkait Hinata terkadang digaungkan.

Sasuke tidak menyadari jika sejak awal acara ia tak melepaskan pandangan dari Hinata Hyuuga. Bukan karena tertarik oleh wanita itu. Bukan. Namun karena rasa penasaran dan heran yang muncul oleh sosok yang tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat sang Uchiha Terakhir.

Lonceng pernikahan telah berbunyi. Seperti biasa Sakura tampak cantik, namun kali ini wanita itu memancarkan aura keanggunannya. Wajah terkejut Naruto pun tidak ditutup-tutupi, tampak sangat alami. Baru kali ini tatapan Sasuke teralihkan dari Sulung Hyuuga. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu menatap dengan saksama prosesi pernikahan kawan karibnya. Bagaimana keduanya mengucap janji, Naruto yang tampak sangat gugup dan Sakura yang menikmati kegugupan Naruto.

Tiba saatnya kedua mempelai saling menukar afeksi di hadapan seluruh tamu. Sasuke tertegun. Irisnya tak pernah salah. Ia melihat dengan jelas sekali. Sesaat sebelum Sakura mencium Naruto, wanita itu menatapnya sejenak. Bukan karena Sakura yang menatapnya sejenak, namun tatapan wanita itu yang tampak seperti tak rela.

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah Sakura masih menyukainya? Sasuke menghela napas. Itu sudah bukan lagi urusannya. Sakura masih atau telah melupakan sudah bukan urusannya lagi. Ia sudah tidak lagi terbebani dengan perasaan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun wanita itu sudah mengikat janji dengan orang lain dan ia bukanlah tipe yang merusak pernikahan orang tanpa alasan. Lagipula ia pun tidak memiliki alasan untuk merusak pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Wanita Hyuuga memberikan kejutan. Wanita itu menatap kedua mempelai lekat-lekat tanpa air mata sedikit pun. Bukankah Hinata adalah wanita sama yang menatap Naruto dengan perasaan sakit hati mendalam. Kemana wanita menyedihkan itu sekarang?

Wanita itu membalikkan badan dan saat itu Sasuke dapat melihat air mata di kedua pipi. Kedua iris perak membelalak, tampak terkejut saat menatap kedua iris berlainan warna tersebut. "Permisi, Uchiha-_san_."

Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Apakah ia begitu kurang kerjaan atau penebusan dosa yang membuatnya memiliki rasa iba dan memperhatikan orang lain? Sasuke baru menyadari jika ia terlalu banyak membuang waktu untuk memperhatikan Hyuuga. Toh Hyuuga itu tetap menangisi pria yang mencampakkan wanita itu sendiri.

Hyuuga Hinata tetaplah pecundang yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

**Pusara © Silent_JS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina**

**T**

.

.

.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ia kembali mengambil jubahnya. "Aku tidak butuh amatiran untuk mengobatiku." Sasuke terlalu membuang banyak waktu, mengizinkan Hyuuga mengobati sama saja dengan mengizinkan musuh menyerang tanpa pelindung. Tindakan sia-sia.

Lebih baik ia kembali ke _mansion_ dan mengobati lukanya sendiri daripada harus berurusan dengan orang yang takut kepadanya. Belum sempat Sasuke melangkah, lengannya tertahan oleh Hinata Hyuuga. "Lepas, Hyuuga."

Hinata menatap iris legam Sasuke. "Aku memang seorang amatiran, namun aku masih mampu menyembuhkan luka walau tak sedetail Sakura dan Ino."

Sasuke menatap datar dan tajam Hinata. "Kau membuang waktuku."

Hinata merasa bersalah namun tekadnya terlihat jelas. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku ditugaskan untuk mengobati yang terluka. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke terdiam. Terlalu lama menuju mansion dan ia terlalu malas untuk mengobati lukanya. Sasuke kembali duduk dan membiarkan Hinata bekerja dalam diam. Sesuai perkataan Hinata, kali ini wanita itu bekerja sungguh-sungguh. Dengan cepat wanita itu membalut lukanya, seolah menyadari jika aksinya yang ragu-ragu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Sasuke mengamati Hinata dalam diam. Wanita Hyuuga itu bukanlah wanita yang buruk, ia memiliki kecantikan yang setara dengan teman seangkatan mereka. Namun memiliki kecantikan yang berbeda. Memiliki alis yang tersusun rapi, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir penuh berwarna merah delima. Sasuke dapat merasakan bagaimana surai panjang wanita itu menggesek kulitnya. Begitu wangi dan halus seperti sutera.

Wanita itu begitu telaten dan rapi, ia tidak mengerti mengapa wanita itu selalu bersedih saat memiliki berbagai kelebihan. Jika kecantikan Sakura adalah wujud dari kekuatan, kecantikan Hinata adalah wujud dari sebuah kedamaian. Aura yang dipancarkan wanita itu bukanlah aura mengancam atau mencolok, namun aura yang menenangkan. Membawa siapa saja yang berada di sekitarnya ikut merasakan ketenangan.

"Selesai." Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melanda. Entah Hinata sadar atau tidak, tindakan kecil itu menarik atensi Sasuke kepada salah satu asetnya. "Untuk sementara jangan siram luka secara langsung. Bersihkan pelan-pelan dengan handuk basah."

Sasuke memalingkan pandangan dan kembali mengenakan jubahnya. "Aku tahu." Setelahnya ia meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari. Sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Di waktu itu, ia akan melatih tubuh yang kini memiliki banyak kekurangan. Banyak hal yang harus dipelajari setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi, mengingat kini tangannya tidak utuh kembali. Ia harus menutupi kekurangannya dengan melatih kelebihan yang ia miliki.

Awalnya ia menebas pohon dengan menggunakan pedang _kusanagi_, namun belum cukup. Ia melatih _chidori_ dengan kecepatannya, itu pun masih belum cukup. Ia merasa ada yang kurang dan tidak berdaya. Ia memutuskan untuk memusatkan diri melatih fisik dibanding melatih _ninjutsu_.

Berkali-kali Sasuke menyerang, menebas, merubuhkan berbagai pepohonan, namun ia tetap tidak puas. Sasuke menghentikan latihan fisiknya. Terengah-engah, kedua irisnya menatap sekeliling. Walau kerusakan yang dibuatnya cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia orang kuat bahkan dengan tangan satu, namun itu masih belum cukup. Bukan dirinya yang gampang terengah-engah hanya karena menyerang pohon. Kekuatan fisiknya belum kembali dan semakin melemah.

Masalah yang terjadi adalah ia membutuhkan lawan, ia membutuhkan sosok yang dapat merangsang responnya terhadap suatu serangan. Pohon hanyalah benda mati yang bahkan tidak mungkin menyerang meski ditebas, diserang ratusan bahkan jutaan kali. Ia butuh lawan untuk mengetahui kekurangannya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk istirahat, ia membuka yukata dan berjalan menuju keran. Air di pagi hari begitu segar dan sejuk, menenangkan otot-otot yang menegang. Sasuke menarik napas dalam, matahari mulai terbit ditandai dengan langit yang mulai bercahaya. Sasuke menatap tangannya yang cacat. Mau bagaimanapun ia harus bertahan. Ia tidak boleh memiliki tangannya kembali. Kehilangan tangan memang belum cukup untuk penebusan dosa, namun cukup bagi Sasuke jika tangan itu tidak akan pernah kembali. Sasuke Uchiha dengan dua tangan yang utuh akan membahayakan bagi keseimbangan dunia _shinobi_. Dan ia cukup tahu untuk tidak mengusik keseimbangan itu.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Saat seperti inilah, ia harus meningkatkan kemampuan fisiknya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk lari mengelilingi arena latihan Uchiha, melakukan _sit-up_, _back-up_, maupun _pull-up_. Sialnya, itu semua terasa susah dilakukan dengan satu tangan dan ia harus melakukan hal itu selama 100 kali.

_Shinobi_ bukanlah manusia biasa. Tubuh seorang _shinobi_ telah ditempa sedemikian rupa untuk kuat dalam melakukan latihan fisik yang berat maupun memiliki intensitas yang ekstrim. Latihan seperti itu bukan apa-apa untuk seorang _shinobi_, bahkan merupakan hal yang mendasar. Namun Sasuke menemukan dirinya begitu kelelahan. Ia menatap perbannya yang kini basah. Sial, sekarang lukanya semakin menghambat dirinya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Matahari telah terbit seolah menunjukkan bahwa kini saatnya untuk berhenti dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh yang bermandikan peluh. Ia membuka perban untuk membiarkan lukanya bernapas. Udara dingin menyeruak, menyentuh setiap inchi kulit Sasuke. Sasuke beranjak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"_Untuk sementara jangan siram luka secara langsung. Bersihkan pelan-pelan dengan handuk basah."_

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Saat ini ia tidak bisa mandi dengan leluasa karena lukanya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia kembali mengingat Hyuuga itu? Sasuke pun tidak mengetahui mengapa ucapan Hyuuga begitu membekas di ingatan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air kemudian mencelupkan handuk. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mengusap tubuh dan lukanya perlahan. Kini suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar. Kedua iris berbeda warna menatap halaman. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ketenangan ini. Tidak ada suara berisik, gaduh, maupun kericuhan. Hanya suara alam, suara daun jatuh saling bergesekan, maupun suara kicauan burung. Kedamaian inilah yang selama ini didambakan. Saat itulah ia menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sendirian.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sasuke menggema di sepanjang lorong. Langkah kaki panjang membawanya segera mencapai kantor Hokage. Ingin rasanya berlari untuk segera menemui Hokage, namun ia tidak ingin menciptakan suara-suara yang mengganggu akibat gema yang akan ditimbulkan. Lagipula berjalan memberikan waktu untuk menikmati keadaan sekelilingya.

Sudah lama ia tidak melangkah di lorong ini. Telah belasan tahun ia menjadi sosok buron yang membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah dengan santai di Konoha. Namun kini ia mampu untuk berjalan dengan tenang bahwa kepalanya tidak akan langsung dipenggal. Setidaknya belum.

"Jadi anak-anak, saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3, seluruh desa–"

Sasuke terhenti. Suara yang asing namun terdengar familiar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita dengan surai panjang gelap menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat mengenai sejarah Konoha yang baru saja ditorehkan. Sejarah dengan tokoh yang masih hidup. Mengapa dari sekian banyak orang di Konoha ia harus berpapasan secara tidak langsung dengan Hyuuga? Sasuke tidak mengira bahwa dunia barunya di Konoha akan dipenuhi oleh Hyuuga Lemah bukan si Bedebah Naruto.

Kedua iris berlainan warna menatap Hinata Hyuuga. Ia tertegun. Tak menyangka mampu melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Bukan ekspresi sedih, meratap, maupun minta dikasihani. Ekspresi itu begitu nyata, begitu tulus, begitu menenangkan. Sasuke bahkan dapat merasakan semangat api yang dilontarkan. Semangat yang wanita itu tunjukkan bukanlah semangat yang sama seperti Naruto. Bukan semangat untuk membangkitkan semangat orang lain, namun semangat untuk mendukung orang lain. Semangat untuk mendukung orang dari belakang.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya ketika melihat semangat itu, ucapan itu, maupun senyuman itu. Ia hanya dapat merasakan bahwa tindakan wanita itu tidak mengganggunya. Hanya tidak menganggunya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia harus segera menemui Hokage jika ia ingin urusannya cepat selesai. Karena mau bagaimana pun, udara di sekitar bangunan ini masih terasa menyesakkan baginya

Dalam waktu singkat Sasuke telah berdiri di depan pintu Hokage. Ia mengetuk dan masuk ketika mendengar suara bariton Kakashi selaku orang yang meninggali kantor Hokage.

Sasuke menyadari jika Kakashi tidak sendirian. Di sampingnya berdiri Shikamaru yang kini menjadi asisten Hokage. Shikamaru menatap bingung Sasuke. Keberadaan Sasuke begitu tidak terduga hari ini. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Kakashi tampak tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Pria berusia 40-an itu sangat paham dengan kehadiran mantan buron itu di kantornya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, aku butuh lawan."

Kakashi tersenyum. Dugaannya terhadap Sasuke memang tidak berubah meskipun mereka telah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun. Sikap Sasuke tak pernah berubah. Pria itu begitu pekerja keras. Kakashi menunjukkan betapa penuh meja deegan berbagai berkas.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, saat ini aku sangat sibuk, Sasuke-_kun_." Menyadari ucapan Kakashi, Shikamaru mulai bergerak. Walau Sasuke berperan besar dalam perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4, tapi ia masih tidak mengetahui perubahan dalam perangai temannya itu.

"Sasuke, Hokage bukanlah gurumu, dia–" ucapan Shikamaru dihentikan oleh Kakashi yang menaikkan sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru, Kakashi menghela. "Shikamaru juga sibuk, kau tahu?" Shikamaru terperanjat, ia tak menyangka Sasuke mempertimbangkan untuk _sparring_ dengannya. Ia pun tak menyangka Kakashi dapat dengan mudah mengetahui keinginan Sasuke hanya dengan menatap perilaku mantan buron itu.

Mengetahui tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan, mengingat Naruto akan berbulan madu selama sebulan ke depan, ia tidak dapat menemukan teman _sparring_ yang pantas. Sasuke berbalik setelah mengangguk sekilas berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Kakashi yang menghentikan langkah pria berdarah Uchiha. "Pulihkan lukamu, aku akan mempertimbangkan sebuah misi untukmu."

"Dan aku yakin kau akan tertarik kepada misi ini." Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Situasi macam apa ini? Mengapa dari sekian orang ia harus berdiri di sini, saat ini, dan hari ini? Mengapa dari sekian orang ia berdiri bersama wanita Hyuuga yang lemah itu?

Kakashi tersenyum sambil melihat orang di hadapannya. Seorang pria tenang yang menyimpan berbagai emosi dan seorang wanita yang menampakkan satu emosi dengan begitu jelas. "Sepertinya kalian semua sudah hadir."

Sasuke menatap datar Kakashi. Ia tidak pernah memahami gurunya yang satu ini. Begitu tidak dapat ditebak dan dimengerti tindak-tanduknya. Ia tidak tahu rencana apa yang disusun di dalam otak yang dipenuhi majalah porno itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Hadir, Hokage."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Ini bukanlah ajang absen di akademi bukan? Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Kakashi bermain-main dengannya. Tidakkah Hokage itu paham jika yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah lawan yang sebanding dan bukanlah pertemuan dengan guru sejarah akademi?

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke menemukan binar jahil di mata Kakashi. Ia yakin pria itu begitu menikmati saat-saat bisa menjahilinya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Enggan meladeni permainan yang direncanakan mantan gurunya.

Kakshi menepuk tangan. "Baik karena semua sudah hadir, kita mulai saja pertemuannya." Kakashi menyodorkan dua gulungan kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. "Alasan aku memanggil kalian berdua di sini adalah untuk memberikan kalian misi."

Baik Sasuke dan Hinata hanya terdiam meskipun berbagai pertanyaan berputar. Mereka memutuskan untuk membaca isi gulungan yang diberikan Kakashi dibanding memberikan reaksi yang diharapkan. Kakashi berharap menemukan bentakan terkejut atau ucapan tidak percaya atau kegaduhan yang akan terjadi ketika ia memasangkan kedua orang yang begitu berbeda dalam satu misi. Namun ia lupa jika ia memasangkan dua orang yang sama-sama pendiam sehingga reaksi heboh tidak ia dapatkan.

"Aku sendiri sudah cukup." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kantor Hokage hari ini.

Ucapan Sasuke mengundang tatapan wanita Hyuuga. Wanita itu tampak tidak sakit hati dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ucapan itu telah sering ia dengar dari berbagai orang. Ucapan yang biasa diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya lemah dan tidak berdaya. Meski begitu, Hinata yakin Kakashi memiliki pertimbangan lain.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, misi kalian ini mungkin tergolong misi rendah kelas D mungkin. Misi kalian hanya menyelidiki penyebab kematian bandit yang tidak biasa di perbatasan Ame dan Konoha."

Kakashi mengangguk. Seolah mengiyakan ucapan-ucapan dalam benak muridnya yang menganggap misi ini terlalu membuang waktu. "Memang bandit yang mati bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipersoalkan, namun dalam hal ini cara bandit itu matilah yang menjadi persoalan."

Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam. Tidak ada yang mencoba menyela Kakashi dalam memberikan penjelasan atau sekadar bertanya. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama yakin Kakashi akan menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Lagi-lagi hal itulah yang membuat Kakakshi kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon yang ia harapkan.

"Terdapat jejak-jejak Zetsu putih." Kakashi dapat menangkap sedikit sinar terkejut dari iris Sasuke. Ia yakin inilah yang membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau akan ikut andil dalam misi. "Kita tahu bersama bahwa kau telah membunuh yang asli, bukan?"

"Itulah yang menjawab serangan bandit-bandit di sekitar Konoha. Keberadaan Zetsu putih disinyalir adanya konspirasi mantan buron yang berada di dalam Konoha."

Kini Sasuke yakin mengapa dirinya terpilih dalam misi ini, namun itu tidak menghilangkan keheranan mengapa wanita Hyuuga ikut andil dalam misi ini. "Aku sendiri sudah cukup." Sasuke kembali menekankan. Ia tidak butuh orang lain untuk ikut bersama. Keberadaan orang lain justru menambah beban.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak Sasuke, kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kakashi menatap Hinata penuh harap. "Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan dan kau membutuhkan Hyuuga Hinata untuk mengobatimu."

"Aku tidak terluka."

Kakashi berdecak. "Kemarin kau terluka." Kakashi membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah peti kecil berisi gulungan. "Ino berada dalam masa tugas sebagai dokter bedah dan Sakura sedang cuti bulan madu bersama dengan Naruto. Hanya Hyuuga Hinata satu-satunya pilihan untuk membantumu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tidak dapat membantah ucapan Kakashi. Bukan maksudnya lebih menyukai kehadiran Ino atau Sakura, namun ia lebih memilih melaksanakan misi ini sendiri. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan direpotkan oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang jauh darinya.

"Lagipula dalam misi pengintaian, Hinata adalah _shinobi_ yang hebat. Bukan begitu?" Kakashi menatap Hinata penuh harap. Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pujian Kakashi.

Kakashi menyerahkan peti kecil kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau akan memimpin dalam misi ini. Berikan juga gulungan ini kepada _daimyo_ Amegakure. Pria tua itu harus paham mengenai posisi Ame saat ini."

Kakashi kembali menatap Hinata. "Hinata, untuk misi mengajarmu sebenarnya sudah selesai minggu lalu. Namun mengingat antusiasme siswa, aku memutuskan memperpanjang kontrak mengajarmu, kau tidak keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Hokage. Saya suka mengajar." Hinata menatap Kakashi ragu. "Siapa yang akan menggantikan saat saya menjalankan misi ini, Hokage-_sama_?"

Kakashi tersenyum, setidaknya Hinata memberikan suasana cerah di kantornya saat ini. "Untuk sementara waktu, peranmu akan digantikan oleh Konohamaru."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menggenggam gulungan yang ia terima erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia terjun dalam misi berbahaya bersama dengan orang hebat yang tidak kalah bahaya. Berbagai perasaan senang, sedih, _excited_, gugup bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat ini.

Sasuke tak pernah sejengkel ini dengan Kakashi. Melihat bagaimana pria tua itu mempermainkannya. Sialnya, Kakashi sangat mengetahui jika Sasuke kesal dengan keputusannya.

Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Bukankah kau yang meminta lawan kepadaku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sial.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Di tengah kemunculan virus COVID-19 di Indonesia saat ini, saya sangat berharap kepada seluruh pembaca untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan dan mengikuti anjuran-anjuran pemerintah untuk **_**social distancing**_** maupun **_**work from home**_**. Saya berharap agar kesehatan dan keselamatan selalu menyertai kalian.**

**Jujur chapter ini sangat menguras tenaga karena saya sudah tidak menonton Naruto bertahun-tahun lalu sehingga pengetahuan saya mengenai dunia Naruto sangat amat terbatas. Perlu **_**research**_** berulang kali hingga memunculkan **_**chapter**_** ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan support kalian.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata berjalan keluar dari kantor hokage. Di gulungan yang saat ini ia pegang terdapat rincian misi yang akan ia laksanakan. Perasaan gembira dan semangat kembali muncul dalam dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menjalankan misi keluar desa setelah perang. Walau belum seberapa, ia senang ketika dirinya juga diakui. Meski misi kali ini bersama dengan orang yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, ia tetap ingin menjalankan misi dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Walau gugup dan tidak tahu persis perangai rekannya, ia tetap mengutamakan sifat profesionalitas. Ingin menjalankan misi ini sebaik-baiknya.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata berbalik. terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya. "U-Uchiha-_san_!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tanpa ekspresi. Ia bisa lihat binar-binar bahagia tampak jelas di kedua iris perak Hinata. Sebahagia itu, huh? Sasuke membalikkan badan. "Temui aku di gerbang pukul 8 pagi."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ha'i!" Hinata membungkuk ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya. "T-Terima kasih Uchiha-_san_." Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas. Sepertinya misi ini kan berjalan sulit. Untuk itu, ia harus berusaha lebih baik.

.

.

.

**Pusara © Silent_JS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata mulai mengemasi barang. Tertulis jika misi ini akan berjalan 3-4 hari mengingat jarak Konoha dan Ame tidak terlalu jauh. Hinata hanya membawa barang seperlunya. Obat-obatan, beberapa gulungan, dan beberapa koin uang. Sepertinya ia juga akan membawa jubah karena Desa Ame yang seringkali hujan. Yah, sepertinya ini dulu. Mungkin ia akan mengambil beberapa _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ di barak Hyuuga.

Hinata menghela napas. Sejak Hanabi diresmikan menjadi pewaris, kamarnya terasa sepi. Hanabi sering memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin dan berceloteh akan banyak hal. Hal itu cukup membuat Hinata rindu. Namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Hanabi saat ini sedang ditempa untuk menjadi pewaris yang kuat untuk mampu memajukan dan melindungi Hyuuga di masa yang akan datang.

Terkadang di saat seperti ini Hinata kembali teringat akan nasibnya. Hirerarki Hyuuga masihlah utuh hingga saat ini. Ketika terdapat dua saudara hanya salah satu yang akan menjadi pewaris dan yang lain akan masuk menjadi keluarga cabang. Hal itu tentu menyakitkan Hinata. Bukan berarti karena ia tak lagi dianggap ataupun diperlakukan sebagai putri. Bukan. Namun karena ia dan Hanabi maupun ayahnya akan memiliki jarak yang lebar. Di saat seperti inilah ia merasa tidak memiliki siapa pun di sampingnya. Hinata menggeleng-geleng. Tidak. Pikiran negatif itu tidak boleh kembali memasuki dirinya. Hinata memutuskan bangkit dan berjalan menuju lapangan latihan.

"Hinata-_sama_." Panggil Kò yang menghentikan langkah dan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata berbalik. "Kò?"

Kò tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan sekilas. "Apakah Hinata-_sama_ hendak berlatih?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, esok saya akan menjalankan misi." Hinata terheran melihat kedatangan Kò. Untuk apa pria itu menemuinya?

Kò meletakkan tangan di dada dan sedikit membungkuk. "Izinkanlah saya menjadi lawan Anda, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata mengangguk. "Saya tidak akan setengah-setengah kepadamu, Kò."

Kò tersenyum dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "Tentu saja, Hinata-_sama_."

.

.

.

Setelah berlatih bersama Kò dan mengambil beberapa senjata dari barak, Hinata memutuskan membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat dan debu. Rasanya segar setelah sekian lama tidak beradu bersama orang lain.

Setelah perang, Hinata menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurus pengangkatan Hanabi dan mengajar di akademi. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk melatih kekuatan. Meski merasa belum puas, ia merasa dirinya mengalami peningkatan dalam mengontrol chakra. Selama Perang Dunia Shinobi, ia tidak merasakan perbedaan dalam tubuhnya. Baru saat ini ia merasakan tubuhnya mampu mengontrol chakra dengan baik dan tidak mudah merasa lelah.

Hinata memasuki kamar mandi. Membasuh seluruh tubuh dan menggosok kulitnya. Menghilangkan debu, kotoran, dan keringat dari tubuhnya. Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan tubuh, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Hendak mengambil pakaian jika bukan karena seseorang berada di kamarnya.

"Hanabi?" Keberadaan Hanabi mengejutkan Hinata. Bukankah saat ini adiknya sedang mengikuti pelatihan? "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hanabi mendengus. "Membolos." Melihat Hinata yang hendak menasihatinya, Hanabi segera menambahkan. "Tentu saja menemui _nee-san_."

Hinata mengernyit. Tidak ada alasan bagi Hanabi untuk menemuinya. "Untuk apa?"

"_Mou_!" Hanabi bersungut kesal. Kekesalannya tak terbendung. Bukankah mereka adalah saudara? Bukankah seharusnya mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain? "_Nee-san_ akan menjalani misi, kan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Ah, ternyata tentang misi. Hinata mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "_Nee-san _tidak mau mengganggu pelatihanmu. Lagipula ini hanya misi penyelidikan, tidak separah itu."

Hanabi bangkit dari _futon_ seraya berkacak pinggang. Entah _nee-san_ saat ini meremehkan misi sendiri atau meremehkan kemampuan, tapi yang jelas tindakan Hinata yang mengabaikan Hanabi tidak bisa dimaaafkan. "Tetap saja! _Nee-san _harus memberitahukannya kepadaku!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Ha'i ha'i_._" Hinata berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil _kimono_. "Bagaimana pelatihanmu? Menyenangkan?"

Hanabi berdecak. "Kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas sudah ada jawabannya. Tentu saja membosankan." Hanabi menggelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah, tidak usah bahas pelatihan itu. Kapan _nee-san _berangkat?"

"Besok pukul 8 pagi."

Hanabi mendengus kesal. "Ya kan, _nee-san _pergi pagi sekali. Kalau aku tidak bertemu _nee-san _sekarang, pasti aku tidak tahu keberadaan _nee-san_ selama beberapa hari ke depan!"

Hinata mengusap kepala Hanabi. "Ya, Hanabi. Lain kali _nee-san_ akan izin setiap mendapat misi."

Hanabi menjulurkan jari kelingking. "Janji?"

Hinata mengangguk dan membalas uluran Hanabi. "Janji." Perlahan Hinata mendorong Hanabi. "Nah, izinkan _nee-san_ berganti pakaian dulu ya."

Hanabi berbalik. "Ah, jangan lupa untuk menemui _otou-san_. _Otou-san _ingin menemui _nee-san_."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ha'i ha'i, Hanabi semangat di pelatihan ya."

Hanabi berdecak. "Tanpa _nee-san _katakan, aku juga tahu." Hanabi tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata. "Hati-hati ya, _nee-san_. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Sepeninggal Hanabi, Hinata berganti pakaian. Mengenakan kimono khas Hyuuga. Didominasi warna perak. Walau merasa berat, Hinata sadar arti ucapan Hanabi. Meski gadis itu kerap menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Kehilangan Neji Hyuuga begitu membuat Hyuuga terpukul. Pria dengan seribu bakat meregang nyawa di medan perang, tentu hal ini memberi dampak kepada Hyuuga, terutama Hanabi. Hanabi adalah orang terdekat Neji, gadis itu begitu terpukul bahkan kerap mengurung diri. Hinata paham kekhawatiran Hanabi kepadanya. Gadis itu tak ingin kehilangan orang terkasih.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Hinata keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya. Melewati koridor panjang hingga menemukan kamar yang berada di ujung koridor. Hinata menarik napas dalam. Tenanglah, Hinata. Saat ini dia bukan lagi sosok lemah yang penakut. Ia telah berani melawan ketakutannya dengan berperang dan melindungi Konoha dari kehancuran. Ia telah membuktikan bahwa tidak lagi membutuhkan perlakuan buruk dari Hiashi.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Hinata mengetuk pintu tiga kali. "Hinata Hyuuga izin menghadap _otou-sama_."

Suara berat dan parau Hiashi terdengar. "Masuk."

Hinata memasuki ruangan kemudian menutupnya dengan menggeser _shoji_. Setelah itu Hinata melakukan penghormatan dengan membungkuk kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bersujud di hadapan ayahnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, namun enggan menatap kedua mata ayahnya. Kedua tangannya bertaut. Dapat ia rasakan sensasi dingin yang mencekam. Hinata menarik napasnya teratur. Tak ingin menampakkan kegugupan di hadapan sang ayah.

"Aku dengar kau memiliki misi." Hinata tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ditampakkan oleh Hiashi. Satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa ayahnya serius. Panggilan Hiashi pasti berkaitan dnegan misi atau martabat Hyuuga. Hinata cukup tahu untuk mengikuti aturan yang berlaku dan menjunjung nilai-nilai Hyuuga selama misi berlangsung.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, _otou-sama_."

Hiashi mengangguk pelan kemudian mengambil cangkir teh. "Siapa yang menjadi rekanmu?" dari kedua mata Hiashi, tampak jelas jika Hinata begitu tegang ketika memenuhi panggilannya. Dalam hati Hiashi merasa sedih. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang mampu merangkul dan menenangkan anaknya sendiri. Sebaliknya, Hinata menjadi putri yang dipenuhi rasa takut setiap menghadapnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha-_san _, _otou-sama_." Kedua irisnya masih menatap _tatami_. Sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa orang yang statusnya lebih rendah dari Ketua Klan tidak diizinkan berbicara kecuali ditanya. Meski begitu, Hanabi lah satu-satunya yang mengabaikan aturan itu.

"Semoga Dewa memberkatimu." Hiashi menghela napas. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ubah. Sikap Hinata adalah bentuk kegagalannya sebagai seorang ayah. Biar bagaimanapun melihat wanita itu tetap berjuang hingga menjadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat tetap membuatnya bangga.

Hinata membungkuk. "Terima kasih, _otou-sama_."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Hinata kembali bersujud kemudian berdiri lalu membungkuk sekilas. Setelah itu dirinya berbalik dan menggeser pintu _shoji_ saat Hiashi kembali menyela.

"Jangan merepotkan Uchiha-_san_."

Tanpa sadar Hinata berbalik. Menatap kedua iris perak ayahnya dan tersenyum. "Tidak akan, _otou-sama_."

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari rumah pukul 07.50. Hari masih pagi dan dipenuhi kabut. Udara segar masih dapat ia rasakan. Hinata menangkupkan tangan. Berdoa sebelum misi. Ia berharap misi kali ini lancar dan tidak memiliki kendala. Setelah itu, Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang desa. Apakah Uchiha-_san_ sudah bangun? Ah, tentu saja pria itu sudah bangun. Ketua dalam misi kali ini adalah Sasuke, itu berarti pria itu harus bertanggung jawab atas misi, termasuk datang sesuai yang dijanjikan.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Hinata mendapati Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sibuk berbincang-bincang. Lebih tepatnya Kakashi yang lebih banyak bicara. Dilihat dari gestur dan mimik muka hokage ke-6 itu. Hinata berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul keduanya.

Hinata membungkuk. Ia tak menyangka dirinya menjadi yang terlambat sekarang. "Maaf saya terlambat, Uchiha-_san_, Hokage-_sama_."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik masker. "Tidak perlu, Hinata. Lagipula ini masih pagi."

"Maafkan saya, Hokage-_sama_." Hinata kembali membungkuk berulang kali.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ayo pergi." Sasuke menatap Kakashi kemudian mengangguk sekilas. Detik selanjutnya Sasuke sudah berlari dan melompati dahan-dahan.

Hinata yang tidak ingin tertinggal, terpaksa membungkuk cepat tanpa mengucapkan salam formal kemudian segera menyusul Sasuke. "Permisi, Hokage-_sama_."

Kakashi menahan tawanya kemudian melambaikan tangan. Ia tak menyangka memasangkan keluarga besar di Konoha dalam suatu misi akan terasa menghibur. Pria yang irit bicara dengan wanita malu yang tak kalah irit bicara. Walau Kakashi yakin misi ini akan berhasil, ia tak merasa mereka bisa berbaur selama misi berlangsung. Biar bagaimanapun mereka tidak dekat maupun memiliki hubungan kecuali sesama _rookie 9_.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke, Hinata."

.

.

.

Sejauh ini mereka tidak membuat jarak yang terlalu jauh. Wanita Hyuuga itu mampu mengimbanginya. Cukup mengejutkan Sasuke. Melihat kekikukan wanita itu, ia pikir wanita itu akan berusaha berbicara atau mengenalkan diri atau setidaknya berbasa-basi kepadanya. Ternyata tidak. Wanita itu tetap diam selama misi berlangsung. Setidaknya Sasuke mampu bernapas lega. Memiliki misi dengan orang berisik kadang memiliki dampak negatif bagi gendang telinganya.

Angin pagi mulai menerpa pipi Sasuke, menyibak jubahnya. Hal yang cukup menenangkan. Hawa sejuk dengan suara alam yang masih _santer_ terdengar. Langkah-langkah mereka begitu pelan dan cepat hingga tidak terdengar oleh makhluk hidup yang berada di hutan. Sasuke menatap langit. Jika mereka tetap pergi dengan tempo seperti ini, mencapai Ame esok fajar bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Melompati dahan-dahan yang telah dilalui Sasuke. Jarak di antara mereka saat ini 2 meter. Tidak terlalu jauh maupun tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya dan memberikan privasi tanpa merepotkan pria itu adalah hal yang sedang Hinata lakukan. Hinata tidak ingin mengurangi maupun menambah jarak di antara mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka saat ini rekan satu misi. Ia merasa tidak perlu mengakrabkan diri walau ketegangan di antara mereka terasa menyesakkan.

Hinata mengetahui Sasuke sejak lama. Sejak di Akademi pria itu menunjukkan bakat cemerlang. Dari kemampuan dan kepandaian, pria itu patut diacungi jempol. Hingga Konoha yang mengkhianati keluarga Uchiha dan dendam pria itu. Namun hanya itu yang ia ketahui. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Ia tidak tahu cara berpikir pria itu maupun perangai aslinya. Meski Neji sempat membantu dalam misi pengejaran Sasuke di masa lampau, tidak membuatnya mengetahui Sasuke lebih dalam.

Jujur, ia bingung menghadapi Sasuke. Selama ini, pria itu menunjukkan kebencian dan sifat tempramental, jika hanya dinilai dari situ, ia tidak tahu cara menghadapi Sasuke. Bekerja sama dengan orang yang memiliki kebencian di dalamnya tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata. Namun jika pria itu benar-benar telah berubah, ia pun tak tahu perubahan apa yang pria itu tuju. Singkatnya, Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kepada Sasuke. Cukup dengan mengikuti perintah pria itu mungkin adalah jalan terbaik.

"Hyuuga." Panggil Sasuke.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Apakah tadi pria itu memanggilnya? "Ha'i."

Pria itu bahkan tidak menengok sama sekali ke arahnya. Membuat Hinata ragu apakah benar pria itu memanggilnya atau tidak. "Gunakan _byakugan_mu."

Hinata segera mengaktifkan byakugannya. Tidak ada tanda jejak-jejak musuh maupun _chakra_ asing yang terdeteksi. "Tidak ada siapa pun, Uchiha-_san_."

"Kita akan istirahat." Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya. Disusul oleh Hinata. Tentu Hinata sangat berhati-hati, ia tak ingin menabrak orang yang belum ia kenal dengan baik dan membuat situasi menjadi buruk.

"Ha'i."

Setelah setengah jam mereka berlari dengan kecepatan minimum akhirnya mereka berhenti. Sasuke turun dari pohon dan menginjak tanah. Diikuti dengan Hinata. "Istirahat dalam 10 menit."

"Ha'i." jawab Hinata. Saat seperti inilah, kaki dan tangannya mendingin. Kegugupan melanda. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua dengan jarak terbatas di hutan. Tak ada siapa-siapa atau apa pun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian. Hinata mulai duduk di sebelah pohon tempat Sasuke bersandar.

Ia bisa. Ia pasti bisa melewati hal ini. Kegugupan dan situasi menegangkan ini pasti sanggup ia lewati. Ah, bukankah ia membawa bekal hari ini? Ia juga tanpa sadar membawa dua buah bekal. Hinata melirik Sasuke yang memejamkan mata. Apa tidak apa-apa mengganggu istirahat pria itu? Tapi bagaimana jika pria itu kelaparan?

"Apa Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membuka mata. Pria itu menyadari jika sedari tadi wanita itu menatapnya. Pengalaman belasan tahun diperhatikan para wanita membuatnya peka akan pandangan siapa pun itu walau dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

Hinata segera memalingkan muka. "S-saya membawa dua bekal, apakah U-Uchiha-_san_ ingin mencicipinya?" Hinata mulai membuka kain penutup bekal dan mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal.

Sasuke membuka mata dan melirik bekal yang dibawa Hinata. Tidak memiliki aroma yang buruk. Justru aroma masakan rumah begitu kental terasa. Membuatnya nostalgia. Lagipula asupan pangan begitu dibutuhkan di dalam misi ini. "Berikan padaku."

"Ha'i." Hinata segera memberikan bekal kepada Sasuke. "S-silakan." Hinata menatap Sasuke penasaran. Apakah makanannya akan sesuai selera pria itu? Ia hanya membawa kari dan nasi. Tidak ada tambahan apa pun mengingat makanan itu paling mudah dilakukan dan memiliki gizi yang cukup. Hinata melihat pria itu mulai mengambil sumpit dan membuka bekalnya. Apakah enak?

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan kau yang menatapku, Hyuuga." Sasuke mendongak dan menatap datar Hinata. Hinata segera memalingkan wajah. Astaga, lagi-lagi ia tertangkap basah mengamati pria itu.

"M-maafkan s-saya." Hinata segera mengambil jarak dari Sasuke dan mulai menikmati bekalnya. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang membuat pria itu tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ia harus menahan diri untuk mengetahui reaksi yang diberikan pria itu terhadap masakannya. Perut Hinata bergemuruh pelan. Ah, sepertinya ia harus kembali memerhatikan dirinya sendiri. Hinata mulai membuka bekal dan menyantapnya.

Melihat wanita itu menawarkan bekal dan menatapnya membuat Sasuke sempat berpikir jika Hinata adalah salah satu penggemar fanatiknya. Namun mengingat jika wanita itu begitu menyedihkan di pernikahan Naruto membuat pria itu berpikir ulang. Entah apa yang membuat wanita itu terus menatapnya. Meski begitu dengan memberikan jarak yang jelas kepada wanita itu, sepertinya cukup untuk tidak lagi memasuki privasinya.

Sasuke mulai menyuapkan kari dan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Enak. Rasanya tidak terlalu asin maupun manis. Pas. Benar-benar masakan rumahan. Kapan terakhir kali ia memakan masakan rumahan? Rasa yang begitu nostalgia. Nasi dan kari yang hangat seolah menghangatkan perutnya. Memenuhi setiap sudut yang membuatnya kembali bertenaga. Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa, begitu ironi. Ia memakan masakan rumahan di tengah hutan dimana nyawa dipertaruhkan. Hyuuga itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Tanpa sadar waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata telah menghabiskan santapan mereka. Sasuke segera menyerahkan kembali kotak bekal kepada Hinata. Lagi-lagi ia kembali merasakan tatapan Hyuuga itu. Kali ini Sasuke balas menatap Hinata. Ia meneliti tatapan wanita itu. Ah, ia paham sekarang. Wanita itu bukan tertarik kepadanya melainkan menanti responsnya terhadap makanan yang diberikan wanita itu.

"_Omusubi_ lebih praktis." Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya. Iris kelamnya melirik Hinata yang menunduk dan mulai mengemasi barang. Apakah ucapan pria itu sampai kepadanya? Ketika Hinata mendongak, tampak senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa lega. Selama hidup dalam dendam, ia tak pernah menghargai bantuan atau pemberian orang lain. Walau sudah berkelana, sulit baginya untuk sekadar berterima kasih.

Walau Hinata tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan, ia cukup senang ketika melihat kotak bekal pria itu kosong tanpa sisa. itu berarti jika pria itu menikmati bekalnya. Walau suasana yang menegangkan dan perilaku pria itu tidak dapat ditebak, Hinata cukup senang ketika pria itu menghargainya bukan dengan perkataan melainkan dengan tindakan.

"Kita segera pergi, Hyuuga."

Hinata memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. "Ha'i!" seru Hinata mulai menyusul Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apakah semangat ini muncul karena energinya mulai kembali atau karena Sasuke yang menghargai kerja kerasnya. Meski begitu ia merasakan ketegangan di antara keduanya mulai terangkat.

Hanya dengan hal kecil itu saja, Hinata bahagia.

.

.

.

Hiashi berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan beberapa ajudan yang mengikutinya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan Hyuuga. Cepat atau lambat, Hiashi sudah memprediksi hal ini. Pertemuan dengan tetua tidak bisa terhindarkan ketika kau memiliki dua anak.

Nasib Hinata Hyuuga

Sudah lama ia menduga topik ini akan dibahas entah sebelum atau sesudah Hanabi resmi atau tidak resmi menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga. Melihat bakat Hanabi yang melampaui Hinata tentu saja pemikiran seperti itu akan tetap dibahas terlepas dari seberapa mampu dan banyak prestasi Hinata dalam Dunia Ninja.

Pintu _shoji_ terbuka. Deretan tetua sudah duduk di posisi masing-masing yang membentk formasi melingkar. Hiashi masuk ke ruangan dan duduk di posisinya. Posisi yang membuatnya seolah dihakimi oleh para Tetua. Setelah melakukan proses penghormatan kepada setiap Tetua yang hadir, pertemuan dibuka.

"Hiashi, mengingat pengangkatan Hanabi menjadi penerus Klan Hyuuga, tidak ada dua penerus dalam keluarga inti. Kau memiliki dua putri, tentukanlah nasib putrimu." Ujar Tetua bersurai abu-abu pekat memulai pembicaraan.

Hanya dalam kasus inilah, mereka meninggalkan basa-basi dalam pembicaraan. Tanda bahwa masalah ini cukup serius. Di sisi lain terdapat Tetua bersurai coklat menambahkan. "Kudengar Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulungmu, ikut serta dalam Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4. Apakah itu benar, Hiashi?"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Benar, Tuan-Tuan." Hiashi menatap tegas Tetua bersurai coklat. "Saat ini adalah saat yang paling menentukan nasib putriku."

"Walau dia ikut dalam perang, tidak menjamin memiliki kekuatan." Cibir Tetua bersurai abu-abu terang. "Dilihat dari segi manapun Neji adalah seorang _prodigy_ Hyuuga. Malang sekali nasibnya."

Hiashi menahan geramannya dengan mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Walau ia menganggap Hinata lemah dan tidak berguna, wanita itu tetaplah anaknya. Darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia pun tidak buta untuk melihat beragam pencapaian yang ditorehkan putrinya itu. Mendengar langsung bahwa seorang Tetua seolah menyesalkan Hinata yang masih hidup membuat darahnya mendidih. Tidak seharusnya Tetua yang selalu berlindung dalam nama Hyuuga menganggap rendah keluarganya. Putrinya.

Hiashi menarik napas dalam, menenangkan emosi yang bergejolak di dalamnya. "Saya telah memutuskan Tuan-Tuan." Hiashi menatap lurus ke arah Tetua yang paling tua dan berkuasa di Hyuuga. Tetua bersurai putih yang menunjukkan betapa panjang umurnya dengan janggut putih yang tak kalah tebal.

"Saya tidak akan memasukkan Hinata Hyuuga ke dalam _bunke_."

Seisi ruangan pertemuan menjadi gaduh. Bisikan di sana sini. Cercaan, makian, ucapan tidak menyangka yang tidak disembunyikan terdengar dari setiap sudut ruangan. "Hiashi! Berani-beraninya kau melanggar tradisi! Sudah menjadi suatu keharusan salah satu dari putri kalian menjadi _bunke_!"

"Hiashi! Kau tidak bisa membuat keluargamu menjadi _souke_! Apa kau tak tahu bahwa kau dulu mendepak Hizashi dan sekarang kamu berusaha untuk menyelamatkan keluargamu sendiri?!"

"Mencoreng Hyuuga sejauh ini, kau benar-benar biadab!"

Telunjuk-telunjuk Tetua diarahkan pada Hiashi. Hiashi tetap menegakkan kepala. Menerima cercaan dan hinaan itu dengan tangan terbuka. Biarlah jika ia terluka maupun dicaci, ia tetap akan melindungi keluarganya apa pun yang terjadi.

"Cukup!" seru Tetua dengan surai putih. Ruangan yang semula gaduh menjadi tenang. Tetua dengan umur terpanjang itu memiliki kuasa atas Hyuuga dan bahkan bisa menyuruh seorang Hyuuga untuk bunuh diri dengan telunjuknya. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan betapa ia memiliki kekuasaan yang besar atas Hyuuga.

"Hiashi." Panggil Tetua itu. Irisnya tetap menatap Hiashi datar, tanpa ekspresi. "Apa jaminan yang kau berikan dari perbuatanmu itu."

Hiashi sudah menduga pertanyaan ini. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini. Hiashi menatap kedua tangannya yang mulai keriput. Usia mulai menggerogoti, terlihat dari uban yang semakin banyak muncul dan bahkan kini memenuhi surainya. Ia sudah tua. Ia merasa cukup dengan melihat perkembangan putri-putri kecilnya yang tumbuh menjadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat. Walau ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada putri-putrinya, ia sangat menyayangi putri-putrinya. Melihat mereka tumbuh di bawah rasa takut dan tanpa kasih sayang membuatnya merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Hiashi yakin inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menembus dosa-dosanya.

Hiashi menatap mantap. Menguatkan rahang dan tatapannya, menegaskan seraya membulatkan tekad. Meyakinkan jika inilah jalan yang benar dan satu-satunya yang bisa menembus dosa-dosanya.

"Nyawa saya sendiri."

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai menghentikan larinya. Ia berdiri di dahan dari pohon besar. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai gelap. "Hyuuga."

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dan ikut berhenti. Ia juga menatap langit yang menggelap dan menatap ke bawah. Ia menemukan sungai tak jauh dari tempat pohon itu berpijak. "Ha'i."

Sasuke menuruni pohon. "Kita akan bermalam di hutan."

"Ha'i." Hinata ikut menuruni pohon. "Saya akan mengumpulkan kayu bakar."

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Tidak perlu." Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia, Sasuke memotong dahan pohon yang rendah dan memotongnya hingga menjadi beberapa pecahan kayu. "_Kaaton_."

Kumpulan kayu itu mulai terbakar dengan api Sasuke yang mulai memberikan kehangatan di sekitarnya. Hinata yang melihatnya takjub. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah melihat api Sasuke sebelumnya, selama ini ia melihat kegaharan api Sasuke. Hinata berpikir jika Sasuke akan mengeluarkan _amaterasu_. Ternyata tidak. Entah mengapa Hinata agak menyayangkan hal itu. Melihat _amaterasu_ lebih dekat adalah kehormatan tersendiri. Mengingat api tersebut disebut sebagai api abadi.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Hyuuga." Hinata mendongak, menatap kedua iris Sasuke dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Eh?" Hinata segera memalingkan wajah. Astaga, apa yang ia pikirkan? Apakah tindakannya menyinggung pria itu? Hinata membungkuk berkali-kali. "M-Maafkan aku U-Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata. Kemudian berjalan menjauh. Pikiran wanita itu benar-benar mencengangkan. Bagaimana bisa di saat ini wanita itu kecewa? Bukankah api memang seharusnya membakar api? "Aku mandi, gunakan telepati jika terlibat dalam bahaya."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ha'i. T-terima kasih U-Uchiha-_san_." Ugh, betapa tidak sopan dirinya. Ia seolah menganggap rendah kehebatan api amaterasu yang melegenda itu. Sepertinya ia harus menata pikirannya dengan baik-baik agar tidak terbaca oleh Sasuke.

Hinata memutuskan untuk memasak. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan dan mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang ia bawa. Tidak banyak. Dari awal ia telah menduga bahwa mereka akan tinggal di hutan. Hinata mengambil ranting dan membersihkannya kemudian menusuk ikan dengan ranting lalu membakarnya. Menu makan malam hari ini sederhana. Dengan bahan terbatas, mereka akan menikmati ikan bakar.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membersihkan diri. Hinata mendongak ketika melihat pria itu mulai memasuki daerah perkemahan mereka. Pria itu tampak lebih segar dengan aroma _mint_ yang menyeruak. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Tak hanya melanggar privasi Sasuke, dia bahkan mencium aroma pria itu.

Hinata segera mengambil keperluannya. "S-saya akan m-mandi." Hinata membungkuk sekilas kemudian memasuki semak-semak untuk menemui sungai.

Sasuke memandang kepergian wanita itu hingga hilang dari pandangan. Ia keringkan surai hitamnya dengan handuk yang bertengger di leher. Wanita itu tidak perlu izin jika ingin mandi. Lagipula ia bukan guru yang setiap orang ingin pergi ke kamar mandi selalu meminta izin kepadanya. Sasuke melihat ada dua tusuk ikan bakar di dekat api unggun. Walau sederhana, aroma ikan bakar cukup menggugah selera.

Sembari menunggu Hinata, Sasuke kembali mempelajari misi kali ini. Keberadaan zetsu putih dan serangan bandit di sekitar Konoha akhir-akhir ini. bukankah ini suatu hal yang tidak bisa disebut kebetulan? Melihat bagaimana pola serangan dan cara bandit itu menyerang Konoha tampak berbeda. Walau disebut-sebut mengincar kepalanya, namun bandit itu menunjukkan ketakutan yang teramat besar. Ia yakin ketakutan itu bukan berasal dari berhadapan dengan Konoha.

Mau bagaimanapun Konoha memiliki ninja yang hebat, bandit tetap akan menyerang para ninja. Dari awal bandit itu tidak tahu mengenai kehidupan ninja. Mereka cenderung manusia biasa bukanlah _shinobi_. Untuk itu mereka cenderung memangsa siapa pun tanpa pandang bulu walaupun orang itu adalah ninja terhebat sekali pun. Tak sekali pun Sasuke melihat wajah ketakutan bandit-bandit yang pernah ia kalahkan ketika berhadapan dengannya. Namun saat ini bandit-bandit itu seolah ketakutan, seolah nyawanya terancam untuk sesuatu yang di luar nalar. Hal yang paling mengganjal adalah ekspresi lega bandit itu ketika berhasil dikalahkan. Jelas ada hal yang terjadi. Ia yakin jika ini ada hubungannya dengan zetsu putih.

Hal yang menjadi pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah mengapa zetsu putih masih hidup? Dari beberapa _shinobi_ yang sempat mengalahkan bandit-bandit itu merasakan sedikit _chakra_ dari zetsu putih. Ia ingat jelas jika ia yang membunuh zetsu putih dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia ingat jelas bangkai anggota Akatsuki itu. Ia ingat aroma kematian dan ia ingat bahwa ia melangkahi mayat itu tanpa beban. Apakah ia salah membunuh? Apakah yang ia bunuh adalah kloni–? Ah, ia tahu sekarang. Seringai terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ternyata semudah itu.

Kakashi pasti tahu jika hanya dengan Sasuke saja mampu menyelesaikan misi ini. Dilihat dengan bagaimana ia bisa memecahkan misteri bandit hanya dengan membaca kembali gulungan yang diberikan Kakashi. Sasuke melirik tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tidur Hinata. Namun mengapa Kakashi ingin mengikutsertakan wanita itu?

.

.

.

**Klang**

**Bruk**

**Klang**

Sasuke mengernyit. Tidurnya terganggu oleh suara dentingan logam. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh _kusanagi_. Waspada akan lingkungan sekitar. Barang Hinata tertinggal namun keberadaan wanita itu tidak ditemukan. Sasuke menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Sasuke mengikuti sumber suara tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaan.

Sasuke mendengar jelas suara napas terputus-putus. Sasuke mengintip dari balik pohon. Terkejut melihat keberadaan Hinata di sana. Wanita itu telah menyerang pohon besar nan kokoh itu hingga membuat lubang yang cukup dalam. Sasuke mengamati gerakan wanita itu.

Wanita itu bergerak dengan hati-hati namun terukur. Setiap gerakannya tidak ada yang terbuang. Selalu memberikan kerusakan kepada pohon di hadapan wanita itu. Sasuke menyadari jika wanita itu diam-diam pergi untuk latihan.

Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang bersimbah peluh. Waniat itu sekali lagi mengherankan Sasuke. Di balik pencapaian yang telah dibuat wanita itu, tatapan wanita itu tidak menyiratkan rasa puas. Justru sebaliknya. Tatapan kecewa dan kesedihan tergambar jelas di kedua iris perak wanita itu. Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Mengapa wanita itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi berlawanan dari yang seharusnya?

Hinata terduduk. Menatap pohon yang telah ia siksa sedemikian rupa. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa seperti Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata menutup wajahnya. Menahan isakan. Takut membangunkan Sasuke. Ia tahan kuat-kuat isakannya untuk keluar. Lagi-lagi ia membuktikan dirinya kembali gagal. Ia tidak bisa seperti Naruto yang bersinar dan memiliki kemampuan luar biasa. Lagi-lagi ia masih menjadi Hyuuga yang lemah. Pantas jika Uchiha meremehkan kemampuannya, pantas jika ayahnya merendahkannya, pantas jika Tetua ingin mengusirnya. Ia benar-benar mengecewakan.

Suara semak-semak kembali membuat Hinata waspada. Wanita itu segera menghapus air matanya dan menyiapkan _kunai_ di tangan. "Sia–"

Kedua iris perak Hinata membola. Di bawah sinar rembulan, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengagumi sinar dari kedua iris itu. Mata Hinata begitu indah. Begitu memukau. Seolah menjeratnya masuk ke dalam pikiran wanita itu. Saat itulah ia melihat betapa cantiknya wanita yang berada di hadapannya kini. Wanita yang begitu rapuh namun selalu berusaha dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Berlian yang diasah hingga menjadi permata. Ya, permata. Hinata seperti permata yang berpendar di bawah sinar rembulan. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia telah terjerat dalam pesona Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke melepas jubahnya. Menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. "Lawan aku."

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
